


You've Got The Love

by TracyLorde



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot Collection, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 22:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 46
Words: 37,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11953719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TracyLorde/pseuds/TracyLorde
Summary: Tumblr fills and random ficlets. Mix of Canonverse and AUs (mostly modern). All chapters are labelled with respective tags. Thanks for reading!





	1. Paint Chips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellarke Modern AU, established relationship, domestic, fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous Tumblr prompt: Hi! If you take requests, for the fictional kiss prompts: bellarke + distracting kisses. No matter who is distracting whom, it's cute both ways ^^

“Bellamy, come on!” Clarke swatted his hand away from her waist. “We have _got_ to make a decision here.”

“Clarke, we’ve got plenty of time. C’mon, relax…” Bellamy was looking down at her through his eyelashes in a way he knew she couldn’t resist.

Clarke looked back at him, blue eyes bright with frustration. He smirked, because behind that facade he could see her softness. She was trying her best to stay serious, and at this point in their relationship he took that as a challenge.

She was holding up a selection of paint chips, splayed out like a hand of playing cards. “Which color do you like? I want there to be enough time for the paint fumes to clear out, so we’ve got to get to the store tonight.”

“Hmmm…” Bellamy knit his brows together in mock seriousness, reaching for her hips as he stared at the options she presented to him. “How about blue?”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Which blue? I have six different blues here alone.”

“Can’t you just pick one? They all look kind of the same to me.”

“They are not the same at all!”

“Well,” Bellamy pushed a lock of hair out of his wife’s face and kissed her on her forehead. “How about green then?” His touch was soft. He knew that was Clarke’s undoing at times like this.

A smile began to pull at the corners of her mouth. “You are supremely unhelpful.”

“Mmm I know.” Bellamy had moved to wrap his arms around Clarke from behind, his face close to hers as she continued to agonize over paint colors. “Seriously, any of those would be fine. The kid’s not going to care.”

“I know,” Clarke sighed, “I just want things to be perfect when she gets here.”

Bellamy pressed a kiss to her ear. “I know. They will be. She’s got great parents after all.”

Clarke set the paint chips down on the counter and turned so that she was facing into Bellamy’s chest. “Yeah, she does.” She looked up into his eyes, and smiled finally. “Monty and Nate aren’t even going to notice the color of the walls, they’ll be so happy to bring her home. But I want every little thing to make her feel safe and happy. She’s been through enough.”

Bellamy squeezed her shoulders. “I know.”

Clarke sighed and melted into him.

“You really think we need to start painting over there tonight?” Bellamy asked pointedly, tugging at her bra strap. “They aren’t going to be back for a few more days, so…”

Clarke glanced up at him, biting her lip, eyebrows raised. “Why, you have something else in mind for tonight?”

Bellamy laughed, “Oh, I can think of a few things.”

Clarke grinned back, and pulled him down for a kiss.


	2. Friday Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellarke Modern AU, first date fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From @stardust-blake: 
> 
> For the prompt thing. 126: “ No way, that’s so lame. ” xx

“I won’t be home tonight,” Bellamy called to his sister, who was walking by his bedroom door on her way to the kitchen. “Clarke and I are going to the eight o’clock showing of Wonder Woman.”

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Octavia pause then poke her head in. “No way, that’s so lame.”

Bellamy looked over at his sister, who was now leaning against the doorframe with a scowl on her face. “Why not? You don’t think she’ll have fun at the movie?”

Octavia rolled her eyes and slouched across the room to take a seat on the bed. Bellamy was at the adjacent desk, looking at showtimes on his old macbook.

“It’s not that,” she replied, looking at him with a strange earnestness. “I just think that if you’re going to finally take Clarke out on a date you should do something a little more special.”

Bellamy looked up, frowning. “What do you mean?”

“Well, this is a date, right? Going out on a Friday night with a person you like, just the two of you?”

“I mean, it’s a date…but it’s not a date date.”

Octavia rolled her eyes. “Yeah, ok. You’ve been in love with this girl since your junior year, but by all means continue to avoid making a move.”

Bellamy sighed. “It’s not like that, O. Clarke and I are friends…best friends, but just friends. I don’t think she’d ever see me like that.”

“Really? Never?”

“No…”

“She agreed to go to the movie with you, right? At eight o’clock on a Friday? Just the two of you?”

Bellamy nodded, strangely reluctant.

“ _Seriously_ , Bell? You’re hopeless. It’s a date, you idiot.”

Bellamy felt his heart racing faster. His hands shook a little as he reached up to rub his temples. “Shit. Did I accidentally ask Clarke out on a date?”

“C’mon, Bell. You know you’ve wanted to for years. I can’t believe you are so oblivious.”

“You don’t have to be such a jerk about it,” Bellamy said ruefully, shoving his sister playfully with his elbow. His heart palpitations had calmed slightly, though he wasn’t sure how. He was now picturing Clarke greeting him, with a warm hug as usual, but this time there would be a light in her eye to match his own. _Fuck….he had accidentally asked out the girl he was in love with_. Bellamy’s heart began to race again, even faster. _Fuck! He was in love with Clarke._

“Shit,” he muttered under his breath, checking his watch. “It’s almost six…I need to shower. I’m supposed to pick her up at seven.”

Octavia chuckled. “Yeah, you do that.” She leapt up off the bed. “Have fun. I guess I might not be seeing you later.”

“Shut up, O.”

Bellamy quickly showered and then spent far too long picking out a shirt. Blue? Brown? Red? He decided on blue in the end. He was pretty sure that Clarke had said she liked that shirt once. No, she had _definitely_ told him that.

O was right. He was hopeless.

He arrived at Clarke’s exactly on time, which felt late by Clarke’s standards, but there had been a little traffic on the way over. She would totally understand. Right?

Clarke opened the door before he had a chance to knock. She was dressed about as casually as he was, but he was pretty sure that she had taken a little more care with her makeup than usual. She always looked beautiful, but he usually took it in stride. Not tonight. Not when they were (apparently) going out on a date. 

“Hey,” she stood on her tiptoes to press a quick kiss to his check, then her face fell as she took a step back to look at him. “You ok? You look…weird…”

He opened his mouth to reply, but words failed him.

Clarke tilted her head to the side. “Do you not want to go to the movie anymore?”

“No,” he finally recovered the capacity to speak, “I just wanted to make sure…you did.”

She looked up at him, brow furrowed. “Yeah, of course I do. I’ve been waiting to see it with you.”

“You have?”

Clarke was locking the door now, her back to him. “Sure, seems right up your alley as much as mine.”

“Yeah, I guess so….” he played with the zipper on his jacket.

“You ready for our date?” Clarke had turned round and reached down to tug up the shaft of one of her boots. She grabbed his arm to steady herself.

Bellamy looked down at her, stunned, then a slow smile spread across his face. “Yeah, I’m ready.”

She looked up at him with an impish grin. “Good. Octavia told me you might be having some second thoughts, but I didn’t believe her for a minute.”

Bellamy laughed, surprisingly loud to his own ears. He suddenly found he didn’t care about anything other than that very moment, with Clarke. “O doesn’t know what the fuck she’s talking about. Come on, let’s go see Wonder Woman.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [tumblr!](https://tracylorde.tumblr.com)


	3. Crash Landing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is set in roughly the same universe as the 100, canon divergent AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From @jasperjoordan:
> 
> Hey! For the prompts, can you if it's okay do Bellarke +15? I'm a big hurt/comfort fan and I like torturing myself like that lol. Thanks!

Bellamy didn’t know how much time had passed after the crash before he came to, but there was only one thought running through his mind as soon as he regained consciousness. _Clarke. I have to find Clarke._

He could still hear ringing in his ears, and everything around him was blurred. Bellamy wiped his eyes, and when he pulled his hand away he saw that it was wet with blood. He must have a head wound. His left leg throbbed with unbelievable pain, but none of that mattered. He had to find Clarke.

Bellamy propped himself up on one elbow, then gritted his teeth to push himself to his feet. He wiped his forehead with the sleeve of his jacket. The blood flow seemed to have slowed. He could see.

All around him lay the wreckage of the ship—twisted metal, shards of glass. The smell of burning rubber was heavy in the air.

“Clarke! _Clarke_! Where are you?” His voice, laden with desperation, nearly broke before he saw her. Under a metal beam, her face turned away from him, a terrifying dark stain spreading across her torso, over the safety belt that remained pinned over her chest. A lot of good that had done. 

Bellamy was frozen in place for one awful moment, then he lurched forward to her side. Her eyes were closed, her lips faintly blue, but he could see her chest rising and falling with shallow breaths.

“Clarke, it’s me, can you hear me?” He was stroking her hair, attempting to determine whether it was safe to try and move the beam that lay on top of her, or if that would only make things worse. It was hard to see much through the tears that clouded his eyes. _Where were the medics?_  Their small ship had been approaching the base when everything had gone wrong, surely someone must have seen them crash. _If only I’d paid more attention to those times Clarke lectured me about proper first aid technique._

She was still breathing, but it appeared even shallower than before. He had pulled off his jacket and thrown it over her, but she still seemed too cold. He bit his lip to keep from screaming. The tears finally spilled onto his face. “Don’t die on me– _Please_.”

“Hey!” Bellamy heard a voice call from about a hundred feet away. “Help’s here, where are you?”

Bellamy stood on shaking legs. He raised a hand to flag down the medic, dressed all in white, who was running towards them. “Over here! Hurry, she’s hurt.”

The medic, a young woman with dark hair, gave him a glance as if to say “so are you,” but she quickly assessed that Clarke was in much worse shape.

“We need to get this beam up to move her,” the woman was speaking to a pair of other medics who had followed her into the wreckage, holding a stretcher between them. She glanced up at Bellamy, “I need you to help me keep pressure on the wound while they lift the beam up.”

Bellamy nodded, and dropped to his knees beside her. What happened next was a blur, but he kept pressure on Clarke’s abdomen. He felt the cloth the medic had handed him soak with blood, but was unable to look at it. Clarke remained unconscious, and her face seemed to grow even paler. He felt sick.

“Please, Clarke,” he murmured the words like a prayer, as the team in white moved her to the stretcher. “Please…” He never moved his hands from her body, all the way to the station.

They took her into the operating wing immediately, and left him sitting stunned, covered in blood, in the waiting room. A tall doctor with a kind face attended to his injured head and leg, and Bellamy was too overwhelmed to wave him away. The wounds were superficial. It didn’t matter. Clarke was dying. It should be him.

It may have been mere hours later, or days, when the female medic approached him. He didn’t recognize her at first, then jumped to his feet when he did, ignoring the pain in his leg.

“Clarke?” So much asked in merely a name.

“She’s going to pull through. She lost a lot of blood, but luckily we got her to surgery in time. You did the right thing, waiting for help and keeping her warm. You saved her life.”

Bellamy hadn’t heard anything beyond the first sentence. “Can I see her?”

The medic nodded, and he followed her into the recovery room where Clarke lay, still unconscious.

He took a seat by her side, and reached for her hand. He would remain there until she woke. It was the least he could do. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [tumblr!](https://tracylorde.tumblr.com)


	4. Italian Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Historical AU feat. established relationship and a hint of action/adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From @parapluiepliant: 
> 
> May I humbly ask for 45: “ Do you trust me? ” so that I have some Bellarke feels to cry about in my morning coffee in a few hours? :)

It hadn’t, Clarke Griffin reflected, been the most prudent choice she’d ever made to abandon all of her worldly possessions to hop on a riverboat headed down the Tiber to Ostia, with no plan as to what she was going to do when it arrived. It also hadn’t been wise to take up with a man she hadn’t seen in years, with no idea as to his true intentions. But Bellamy Blake had never been able to resist her charms, and Clarke had never been able to resist using them on him.

She’d run into him in Florence a week ago, bartering with a bookseller to lower the price on a rare volume he’d particularly wanted. Her Italian was better, and she’d intervened and gotten him a better price, much to his chagrin.

It had been six years since they’d seen each other last. The last time she’d seen him, he’d proposed. To avoid giving him an answer she’d hopped a boat from New York to London. Now, here they were–half a world over, traveling in perfect harmony as if no time had passed. He hadn’t brought up the circumstances of their last meeting when they’d reunited, and of course she hadn’t either. She’d hoped that somehow he’d forgiven her in the intervening years.

They’d quickly fallen into intimacy again, though this time with no mentions of love or marriage—those words had become taboo to Clarke, and she thanked her stars Bellamy seemed to instinctually understand that. He’d always been better with words left unsaid, anyway. They’d both changed, of course. They were both older, sharper, more wary of life. Clarke had cut her hair short, in the style now popular on the continent. Bellamy had let his beard grow, mostly for the convenience of not shaving during their travels. They had been passengers on the river boat for a few days now, and though the accommodations were not exactly luxurious, the entire experience smacked of adventure, which was a welcome change of pace for Clarke. With Bellamy by her side again, it was a very different life than she’d known over the interim. 

They were both seated on the deck, watching the river bank recede as the boat chugged along. It was an extraordinarily beautiful season to be spending in Italy. Clarke had gotten in the habit of wearing a simple ankle length skirt and a light cotton blouse, as opposed to the layers of petticoats and lace which were still common for ladies of her station. It certainly made the work of undressing her easier, which her partner appreciated. Bellamy had been reading in a deck chair next to her, but she looked over to find the book had dropped to his lap and his eyes were fixed on the bank opposite them.

“Bellamy—“ she asked, quietly, glancing back and forth between his eyes and what he was looking towards.

“Shh.” He raised a finger to his lips and continued to squint into the distance.  

She continued to look in that direction, but saw nothing. “You’re beginning to worry me, Bellamy.” She kept her voice light, but deep in the pit of her stomach she knew there was a possibility that something was about to go very wrong.

He turned to her suddenly, and grasped her hand. “Do you trust me?”

“Of course,” she replied, her heart racing as she imagined what he might be about to do next.

“Good,” he replied, and pulled her up and around the other side of the boat with him.

“What’s going on—“

“No time.” He was looking about them on all sides now, watching for anyone to catch on to their movements. It was an unusually quiet time, most of the other passengers had retired to their cabins after the midday meal to rest.

He began lowering one of the rowboats on that side. “Get in.”

“I beg your pardon?” Clarke was at a loss for what he could possibly mean.

“Get in,” he repeated, more forcefully this time. “I haven’t time to explain, please.”

With one final withering look, Clarke hitched up her skirts and allowed Bellamy to help her into the rowboat. He eased the boat into the water, allowing it to just release from the mechanism before he hopped in after her.  Then he immediately began rowing towards the shore.

The riverboat hadn’t made it a mile from where they’d exited when Clarke heard the first of several gunshots ring out. They had just reached the bank, and as she ducked, she felt Bellamy take her hand and shield her as he helped her out of the boat. They crouched on the bank, waiting for the noise to die down in the distance. Finally, Bellamy relaxed back onto the bank. His eyes flicked over her lazily, but she could see the gravity behind his casual facade. “You alright?”

“Never better,” Clarke replied sarcastically, “You mind telling me what that was all about?”

“I thought we might run into some trouble around here. Our former captain has—how can I put this delicately…run into his fair share of trouble with the law in this area. No reason for us to get mixed up in any of that.”

Clarke raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms. “No need for us to get any of our papers or money either, I suppose?”

Bellamy grinned, and held open his worn waistcoat to reveal a familiar packet. “Relax, princess. I gathered all the essentials hours ago.”

Clarke laughed in relief. “Thank goodness.” She surveyed his face curiously. “I wondered why you’d gone all tense today. I thought you were going to propose again or something.”

“And make a fool of myself the same way twice?” he replied a little too ruefully for her comfort. “Not a chance. Besides, Clarke, I’ve just saved your life. You ought to be thanking me.”

Clarke was rising to her feet now, rolling her eyes dramatically. “I’ll hold off on my thanks until we figure out how we’re going to get to Ostia now, thanks.”

Bellamy chuckled, and took her hand as they made their way up the bank. “I’ll be sure to hold you to that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [tumblr!](https://tracylorde.tumblr.com)


	5. 11 Weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little domestic Bellarke fluff for you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt from tumblr user @mermaeids: "Put me down!"

It had been an extremely long day at the hospital, and by the time Clarke got home she could only think of one thing she wanted. She kicked off her shoes before she even closed the door behind her, then walked down the hall to the kitchen and poured herself a large glass of water. She was so thirsty that she barely paid any mind to the cold water splashing down the front of her scrubs.

“Is that for my benefit?”

Clarke looked up to see her husband grinning at her from the doorway to his office. She chuckled and dabbed at her chest with a dishtowel. “If I said yes, would you believe me?”

Bellamy walked over to where she stood by the sink and kissed her. “How was your day? Did you end up telling your boss?”

Clarke shook her head, running a hand through Bellamy’s hair. “Not yet. I want to be able to tell our friends first. I’m pretty sure Monty and Raven have already guessed.”

“I’m surprised they haven’t said anything yet.”

“They seem to have discovered tact at some point in the last few months. I don’t mind though.” Clarke looked up into her husband’s eyes and smiled. “It’s been really nice to just have this between us for now.”

“Agreed.” Bellamy pressed a kiss to her forehead. “You’re twelve weeks next week, want to tell them then?”

“That’s what I was planning, yeah. We should make sure to tell Octavia first, though.” Clarke suddenly grimaced and sighed.

“What’s the matter? Octavia will be excited, don’t worry about that.”

“Its not that. I should not have chugged that water, I have to pee so bad, and my feet hurt, and I just want to lie down and not move for several hours, but I have that paperwork I really should finish, and—.”

Bellamy laughed, and in one motion had Clarke hoisted in his arms.

“Put me down!” Clarke protested, laughing, as Bellamy carried her upstairs. “You’re going to drop me!”

“Clarke, please. Have I ever?”

“No,” she laughed, “But keep in mind, I’m going to be a bit more unwieldy soon.”

“Good, I need a bit of a challenge.” 

An hour later they were still laying in bed, Clarke looking through her intern’s reports while Bellamy massaged her feet. He’d gotten quite good at it in the past few months.

“You thought any more about names?”

Clarke shook her head. “It still doesn’t really feel real, you know? I mean, I’m a doctor, I’m definitely pregnant…but,” she placed a hand over her still relatively flat stomach, “sometimes I still forget, until the nausea hits me.”

“Nausea, that’s a lovely name,” Bellamy teased.

“Works for a boy or a girl.”

“Perfect.”

“You have any names you like?” Clarke eyed him curiously.

Bellamy shrugged, and shifted his position so that he was next to her. “Maybe.” He gently placed a hand over her stomach, and she laced her fingers through his. “We’ve still got time.”

“Mhmmm,” she nodded, and snuggled into him. “Lots of time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [tumblr!](https://tracylorde.tumblr.com)


	6. That Old House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellarke Modern AU. Clarke reconnects with her high school ex-boyfriend year later (for purely professional reasons, of course).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From @parapluiepliant: I heard that you take prompts again? How about 139: “This place gives me the creeps.” or 46: “Can I kiss you right now?” or 191: “Behave.” (last one doesn't have to be NSFW of course). Choose the one that you feel the most inspired by to write about. Have fun and thank you in advance! :D

“This place used to seriously give me the creeps.”

Bellamy glanced over at Clarke, standing beside him. She was holding a clipboard and wearing a very businesslike look on her face, but her words had given him a high school flashback, and made him grin.

“What?” she asked, smiling back at him, “Didn’t anyone ever dare you to come up here and ring the doorbell when you were a kid?”

He laughed. “Sure, but it was mostly just O, and I knew better than to let her egg me on.”

They were standing in the middle of the abandoned house at the end of Walther Avenue. It had been a legend in their hometown growing up, but now the city owned it and Clarke, who was employed at the city planner’s office, had been given the task to find a suitable use for the old victorian home and the three acres of land it sat on.

It was when she’d run into her high school ex-boyfriend in the grocery store one day that she’d figured it out. They caught up briefly in the produce section, and Bellamy told her he’d moved back to start a nonprofit group home for foster kids. Clarke saw how his face lit up and she knew instantly that this was what she’d lobby the city to approve for the old home on Walther.

She’d already gotten a building inspector out to asses to structure. It wasn’t as bad as she’d thought: the bones of the home were good, and much of the original flooring and plumbing was salvageable. There was a large kitchen, that had been renovated sometime in the 1970’s, and the house boasted eight bedrooms on the second floor. It was really quite perfect for Bellamy’s project. She’d asked him to come view the property with her, and though he had been shocked at first, she could see the excitement growing in his face as he pictured what they could do with the place.

“I know you don’t have a huge budget,” Clarke continued, leading him through the rest of the first floor, “But I’ve looked into several additional grants you can request, and I think with that help you will have more than enough to make this place exactly what you need.”

Bellamy looked back at her, shaking his head in disbelief. “I don’t even know what to say, Clarke. It really is perfect.”

She nodded, trying to stay in business mode. “Keep in mind, this is all still very tentative. We need to get your financial proposal together and prepare a presentation for you and your team to give. You’ll be able to win them over, I’d just recommend you have a female presence to help the perception. You have anyone on your team you can rely on for this?”

“What about you?” He asked the question with such innocence that it tugged at Clarke’s heart.

“I can’t, Bellamy, that would be a conflict of interest. I’ll be making my own presentation, of course, but that will be from a public safety and environmental impact perspective. You need someone to help with the human interest side of things.”

“Sure,” he nodded quickly, understanding. “I can have Octavia and Lincoln join me, they’re both just as invested in this as I am.”

“Good, that’s perfect. Let’s plan on the four of us meeting sometime next week, informally of course, to discuss your strategy.”

“Alright. The four of us. Sure.”

Clarke turned her attention back to her clipboard. “The place can house up to twelve kids at one time. I know your organization is only budgeted for eight right now, but if you bring on another full time employee that should cover it from a permit perspective, and it would make it much more attractive to the city. Is that something you can do?”

Bellamy nodded. “Yeah, I’ll get it covered.”

Clarke had broken her own concentration by looking a little too deeply into his eyes. “Twelve kids is a lot, Bellamy. You seem pretty sure about this.”

He smiled softly. “Yeah, I am. I’ve wanted to do this for almost a decade now.”

Clarke raised her eyebrows in surprise. “Wow…so your senior year of high school you were planning on taking in a bunch of ragamuffin kids? Actually, that makes a lot of sense…” She smiled as she remembered how often Bellamy had let Jasper sleep it off on his couch so he wouldn’t have to go home and face his parents, or how he’d taken Monty in when his parents kicked him out for dating Nate Miller. He had always been the mother hen of their friend group. This was the natural next step.

“Can I ask you a question?” Bellamy was standing closer to her now. “Wouldn’t it make more sense for the city to tear the place down and sell the land to the highest bidder? The group home’s not going to be making them any money.”

Clarke set her clipboard down on the cracked tile of the kitchen counter. “No, but someone else is always going to be lobbying for that. I want to give them an option that will make a difference in people’s lives. I can argue it’s the best option for the city as well. Easily. You make that easy.”

Bellamy bit back a smile. “Can I ask you one more question?”

“Sure.”

“Can I kiss you right now?”

Clarke had firmly transitioned out of business mode. “Sure—“

He cut her off before she’d even finished. It was a good kiss–very good. It reminded her of their high school romance, but only barely. It was different, more confident, though still a little clumsy after all their time apart. The scruff on his face brushed against her a little roughly–that was new. Clarke had to admit, as she slid a hand through his hair, that she liked this version of Bellamy even better than the one she’d loved when she was seventeen.

“Sorry,” he breathed, breaking away for a moment. “Maybe we shouldn’t make a habit of that—“

“In this structurally unsound building? Definitely not. Next time let’s try for a safer environment.” She caught his eye, and he grinned ear to ear. She grinned back.

Clarke’s project had just gotten a little more complicated, but she was up for the challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [tumblr!](https://tracylorde.tumblr.com)


	7. Not News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy wants to tell everyone he and Clarke are dating. Clarke stresses out. General fluff feat. sassy delinquents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous Tumblr prompt: "Right now I don't know if I want to kiss you or shove you off a bridge" "Can I pick?"

“You have _got_ to be kidding me,” Clarke exclaimed, pressing her fingers to her temples in the most exaggerated fashion. “Please tell me you didn’t invite everyone we know over for dinner tonight. Please, Bell. Please.”

Bellamy smirked down at her. “Not _everyone_. Calm down, it’s going to be fine.”

“Ok, but consider this: it won’t be.” Clarke began to pace around the apartment. “They don’t even know we’re dating, let alone living together. Are we supposed to pretend we aren’t? Or just tell them all in one fell swoop? What were you thinking?” She dropped to the couch dramatically and rested her head in her hands.

“Relax, Clarke,” Bellamy sat down beside her and began to run his hand in circles over her back. “Besides, I thought you said you were ready to tell people. We did talk about this yesterday.” 

He was a little worried, he couldn’t deny, by her panicked reaction. His good sense, however, and the fact that he’d known Clarke for seven years now, told him this was just the stress kicking in. She wanted to be in this relationship as much as he did. And that was a whole lot. He couldn’t believe he was the calm one…most days he still couldn’t believe he and Clarke were a couple. It seemed too good to be true. “What are you actually worried about, Clarke? Raven and Murphy have been harassing us about dating for years now. We finally are. They’ll be happy.”

“I know, it’s just a lot to spring on me all at once. I wish I had checked my phone earlier, I didn’t see your text till I was leaving work.”

“Sorry about that…but Miller’s tour date got moved up, and I wanted to make sure we told him in person. And if we told him before we told the others, we’d never hear the end of it.”

“I guess that’s true,” Clarke sighed. “What are we going to make for dinner, though? That’s…” she counted their friends off on her fingertips, “six extra people.”

“I’ve already got dinner prepped and in the oven.”

Clarke looked up at him suspiciously. “Why are you so on top of this?”

“I just wanted tonight to go as smoothly as possible, and I knew you wouldn’t have time after work to help. Not a big deal. Though I did clean the entire apartment too, thanks for noticing.” He poked her lightly in the stomach, and she returned his teasing smile. “You still mad at me, princess?”

“Honestly, I don’t know whether to kiss you or shove you off a bridge right now.”

Bellamy grinned. “Can I have a say in that?”

She wrinkled her nose, but let him kiss her anyway.

Their friends began to arrive shortly, and suffice it to say literally none of them were surprised by the news Clarke and Bellamy were dating.

“About fucking time,” said Raven.

“Yeah, and the sky is blue,” added Monty.

“You know we all knew this right?” Miller helped himself to a beer, unimpressed.

“I thought you were going to share some new information with us tonight, Blake,” Jasper ribbed.

“It’s actually really sweet you thought you were keeping this a secret.” Harper was sincerely smiling at them both.

Clarke had honestly preferred Murphy’s response to the rest of them: “I don’t care. What’s for dinner?” 

Bellamy had been right. The night had gone as smoothly as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [tumblr!](https://tracylorde.tumblr.com)


	8. Always Looking Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellarke modern AU, friends to lovers, first kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from the lovely @bellamynochillblake--138: “ Are you cold? ” for Bellarke!!!!

“Hey,” Clarke tapped Bellamy’s shoulder with her knee, then took a seat on the step behind him. “What are you doing out here on the deck? Everyone’s inside trying to decide on a movie.”

Bellamy glanced back at her, eyes tired behind his glasses. “I don’t think I’m in the mood for a movie, after all. Sorry.”

Clarke furrowed her brow. Bellamy didn't look like his usual confident, charming self. Right now, he was sitting with shoulders hunched, nursing a beer and worrying his lower lip as he stared out across the yard. 

“Everything ok?” she asked lightly, staring ahead with him. 

“Yeah. I’m fine.”

Clarke tilted her head and pursed her lips. “Are not.”

He chuckled and took a sip of his beer but said nothing.

“You don't have to tell me whats wrong,” Clarke continued, “but you don't need to pretend everything’s ok, either.”

Bellamy glanced down at his feet, but she saw the corner of his mouth twist up slightly. 

“It’s my sister,” he sighed.

“Octavia? Is she ok?”

“Yeah. No…I don't know, actually.” Bellamy exhaled loudly. “She just called me and told me she’s thinking about dropping out of school.”

“Cult or boy?” Clarke asked.

“What?” Bellamy laughed.

“Cult, or boy?” she repeated slowly.

“Probably a boy,” he replied, “She didn't give me too many details, just said she felt like she couldn't be her best self there, or something.”

Clarke smiled back. “That’s not terribly uncommon for college freshman.”

“Yeah, well I convinced her to stick it out through the rest of the semester at least. I have a few months to work on my argument.”

“Let me know if you need help with that.” Clarke bumped his shoulder with her arm.

“Thanks.” 

Bellamy leaned back and rested on his elbows, his arm brushing against her thigh. They had gotten quite used to being this way with each other—a quiet intimacy. In the year since they had been working together at the museum, Monty had teased them about being each other’s work spouses, and they definitely had a comfortable way with each other. They communicated well, shared the same sense of humor, and found themselves revealing more personal details of their lives to each other than anyone else. Lately, Clarke had been thinking that maybe their friendship could translate into something different. She hadn't been sure if Bellamy felt the same way. But now, sitting alone together on the deck of her apartment, she thought she might be able to get her answer. 

The evening had turned surprisingly chilly for early September. Clarke shivered slightly as a light breeze cut through her flannel.

“Are you cold?” Bellamy asked, eyeing her with mild concern. “We can go back inside, sorry. I just needed a minute.”

Clarke shook her head. “I’m fine for a bit, honestly. It’s nice to get away from our crazy friends sometimes.”

Bellamy jumped up to the step where she was sitting and wrapped an arm around her. “You’re freezing, shut up.”

Clarke smiled and leaned into him. “This is better, you’re right.”

“Mhmmm.” He pressed his lips to her hairline. “Thanks.”

“For what?” Clarke looked up, and her heart swelled when she saw how he was looking at her.

“Just…generally. Thanks.”

She reached up to adjust his glasses, which had slid down his nose slightly. He grinned. “See? You’re always looking out for me.”

“I try.” She leaned up and gently kissed him. His arms tightened round her, but he cupped her face with a surprisingly delicate touch, as if he were afraid of breaking her. 

The door to the apartment slid open behind them, and Clarke saw Jasper quickly asses the situation out of the corner of her eye, then duck back inside.

“You think he saw that?” muttered Bellamy, his gruff voice unable to hid his laughter. 

“I don’t care,” Clarke replied, and kissed him again.


	9. Unity Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canonverse, hurt/comfort, set during and just after the events of 109.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr prompt from @serendipia-s: “I saw you, right there.”

“I saw you, right there.”

Bellamy glanced up to see Jasper eying him over a cup of moonshine. “Saw what?”

“I saw you and Clarke, all flirty,” Jasper smirked. “You should go over there and make your move, what are you waiting for?”

“Shut up, Jasper,” Bellamy said lightly, then glanced across the fire to where Clarke, finally relaxed and enjoying herself, was playing a drinking game with Fox and Sterling. He considered Jasper’s suggestion, but just then Finn cut in, and Clarke followed him out of the circle. Of course.

He watched Finn place a hand on Clarke’s arm, and watched her pull back. His eyes narrowed. Finn seemed to be saying something in earnest. Bellamy doubled back to his tent to grab a second gun. Something was afoot.

—-

The grounder negotiations had gone as poorly as possible. Bellamy didn’t know what they had expected, following Finn’s lead as if he were some sort of seasoned diplomat. Finn lashed out at them all, leaving Clarke was a stunned look her face. Raven, Jasper, and Octavia had dispersed. 

They would have to redouble their security efforts immediately, Bellamy thought, as he watched Clarke process her own thoughts. He was sure those thoughts mirrored his own.

Then, it happened. The heard the great noise, and looked up to see a large object soaring across the sky toward the earth. The Exodus ship had launched.

Bellamy’s initial reaction was fear, as tension gripped his insides. Then, the unfamiliar sensation of relief flooded over him: he remembered how Clarke had advocated for him, helped him reveal the plot on the arc, and got him pardoned. He didn’t have to run, didn’t have to hide. He could stay here.

“Your mom’s early.” He looked down at Clarke, her wide eyes filled with happiness as she watched the ship descend. He knew she didn’t have the best interaction with her mom when they last spoke, but clearly they still cared for each other. He still had O. It was nice to think Clarke would have part of her family back soon as well. Not to mention the other essential personnel sure to be on board: soldiers, farmers, mechanics, and the rest who would help them build this new life on the ground, help fight this new war they were waging. A few days ago, he would have rather set off by himself and taken his odds alone in the wild. His entire life, he had constantly felt hunted, like a wanted man. He didn’t think it would be any different on earth. Clarke had changed all that.

Clarke glanced up at him, smiling bright as the sun, but as soon as her eyes returned to the sky her face filled with fear. Bellamy followed her gaze, and his stomach dropped. The ship was descending too fast, no parachute to be seen…

“Something’s wrong—“

The Exodus ship hit the ground beyond the nearest mountain range and exploded on impact. Bellamy felt Clarke freeze beside him. She looked as though she’d been shot—her knees buckled and she slid to the ground. He caught her midway in her fall and eased her down, kneeling beside her.

“Oh my god—“

“Clarke—“

“My mom, my mom was on the ship—“

“There might be survivors.” But as he said it, he knew that wasn’t true. The explosion must have been visible for hundreds of miles in every direction.

“I—I didn’t tell her—I didn’t even want to speak to her—I never—I didnt—“ Clarke stammered, a hand covering her mouth. Her breathing was shaky, her tears quiet.

Bellamy’s heart broke to look at her. She’d been though so much in their short time on the ground, between losing Wells, saving Jasper against all odds, and then saving Finn, after finding out Finn wasn’t the person she thought he was—Bellamy hadn’t made it any easier on her, either, from the beginning. Clarke had still seen him for who he really was, for who he could be, despite his best efforts. He deserved this pain, this loss, she didn’t deserve any of it.

“Clarke, I’m so sorry.” He didn’t know what else to say, just stroked her hair gently. She leaned back into him, still quietly sobbing.

“What do we do now?” she cried.

“I don’t know,” he replied brokenly, “I don’t know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [tumblr!](https://tracylorde.tumblr.com)


	10. Stay With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU, hurt/comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr prompt from @bellamynochillblake: “I’ll take the couch.” for whichever pairing you'd like.....;)

Clarke’s phone beeped and she glanced down to look at it as she opened her car door.  _New Voicemail, Octavia Blake._

Clarke had just finished an extremely long shift, and in most cases wouldn’t bother checking her voicemail until she’d gotten some sleep. But it struck her as odd that Octavia would call her, let alone leave a message. Something must be wrong.

Something was.

 _“Hey, I don’t know if you heard, but I know Bellamy didn’t tell you,”_ Octavia’s voice sounded hoarse over the phone, _“Mom passed away in hospice last night. I’m on my way to Bell now, but I’m stuck at O’Hare for the foreseeable future, and I can’t get a hold of him. I just don’t want him to be alone, Clarke. If you can, do you think you could stop by and make sure he’s ok? You’ll probably be at work when you get this, but…”_ Octavia was audibly crying now, _“I just knew you’d want to know.”_

Clarke sat in her car in stunned silence. Aurora was gone. She’d been in hospice care for the past several months, and everyone had known she wasn’t going to live long past the last round of chemo. Octavia had been away at school, because Bellamy had insisted she finish her last semester. He was alone now with this.

Clarke didn’t even consider not going straight over to Bellamy’s, despite the  fact that she was dead tired, having just worked a 7-7 overnight.

He didn’t answer the door at first, but she didn’t give up. She called him when he still did respond after several minutes. While waiting to see if he’d pick up, she tried the door. It was unlocked. _Fuck, Bellamy._

The apartment was dark when she entered, all the blinds drawn. Clarke took a moment to adjust her eyes. It was cleaner than she would have thought. There was a basket of crumpled laundry by the couch, and a few beer bottles littered the kitchen countertops, but other than that it was the same neat place she’d seen before.

Bellamy was nowhere to be seen. He must be in the bedroom. Clarke wondered how he hadn’t heard her knocking, and worry crept over her as she tiptoed towards the bedroom door.

He was lying on his stomach, face turned away from her, covers pulled back from his bare torso. She could see his shoulders rise and fall with shallow breaths. There was a half empty bottle of whisky on the nightstand.

Closing the door gently behind her, she returned to the kitchen and began to quietly tidy up. She wanted to give Bellamy his sister’s message, but she didn’t want to wake him. Knowing him, he hadn’t slept well in months and only now that Aurora was gone had he allowed himself to rest.

She was in the middle of folding the basket of laundry when Bellamy’s door creaked open, and she saw him. He had pulled on a t-shirt, his eyes were red and puffy, and his whole frame was heavy with grief. He saw her, and his face softened.

“Clarke,” he croaked, “What are you doing here?”

“Octavia called me,” Clarke rose up from her seat and slowly approached him. “She said she’s stuck in Chicago and couldn’t get you on the phone. She just wanted me to check in.” Clarke felt the tears well up in her eyes and suppressed them. “Bell, I’m so sorry.”

It was when she spoke his name that Bellamy broke down. Clarke closed the distance between them and flung her arms round him. She felt his pain as a tightness in her own chest. 

“I’m so sorry,” she murmured again. They stood locked in each other’s arms for some time, Clarke finally pulling back to see that Bellamy had composed himself slightly. She gently brushed a stray tear from his cheek. He seemed to be attempting to smile, but instead just pulled his mouth into a tight line.

“When’s the last time you ate something?” she asked, searching his face with a worried expression.

“I don’t remember,” he answered honestly.

“Sit down,” she said, pushing him towards the couch, “I’ll make some scrambled eggs or something.”

“You don’t have to do that, Clarke,” he protested, but sat down anyway. “I’m not even hungry.”

“Well, I’m starving,” Clarke replied. “And you can’t survive off just beer and whiskey, Bell. Sit down.”

He muttered something under his breath but relaxed his shoulders and melted back into the couch.

Clarke busied herself in the kitchen and within a few minutes had made a plate of eggs and toast for each of them. Bellamy recovered his appetite and ate greedily.

He looked a little more focused, a little more like himself, when he’d finished. Clarke cleared the plates, then returned to sit next to him. Bellamy reached a hand out and placed it on Clarke’s knee. “You really don’t have to be here, Clarke. You look exhausted.”

“I’m fine, I just got off work.”

“You should get some rest,” he took her hand. “Stay here with me.”

“Alright,” she smiled weakly. “I’ll take the couch.”

“No, please,” he murmured, “Stay with me.”

Clarke met his eyes, and behind all the pain of the past several hours, she saw the longing she’d always seen there when he looked at her.

“Alright,” she whispered. “I’ll stay with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find pt 2 for this [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12131325)


	11. What Are the Odds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellarke modern AU, one night stand, fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr prompt from @nefarioustortellini: "You have a picture of me? On your fridge?"

Clarke didn’t usually bring people home from the bar. She liked to think she could have fun, but she usually had her fun elsewhere. She reserved her own space for people she’d met more than a few hours ago, people she knew pretty well. But something about this guy from last night made her want to get to know him pretty well, and fast.

The next morning, as she looked over at the virtual stranger lying next to her in bed the following morning, she was regretting the fact that her roommates were returning so soon. She would rather not have to kick him out of bed that morning, or ever.

He was, in a word, gorgeous. He had broad, sun-browned shoulders, a mop of dark curls, and a constellation of freckles splayed over his face. And his arms—Clarke frankly couldn’t believe his arms. They were as large as tree trunks. Clarke usually didn’t go for guys like this one (or guys in general, lately), but something about him absolutely charmed her. Maybe it was the way he pushed his glasses up his nose when he was saying something cheeky, maybe it was the way that he’d seemed utterly dumbfounded when she hit on him, maybe it was just his smile.

Her overnight guest began to stir when she returned from setting a pot of coffee on. She perched herself on the edge of the bed as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and eased himself up to rest on his elbows.

“Hey, sleepyhead,” she joked.

He grinned back at her. “Good morning. You always wake up this bright and early after a night out at the bar?”

Clarke shrugged. “I didn’t drink that much. Plus there’s always coffee.” She poked him gently in the ribs. “I don’t want to be rude, but my roommates should be home pretty soon, so…”

“You’re just going to kick me to the curb?” he teased, grabbing her hand and tugging gently.

“Sorry,” Clarke replied brightly, hopping up and dragging him into a sitting position. “But, like I said, I did make you coffee.”

He pulled her gently towards him, and ran a hand over her hair. “Last night was…fun. You think we could do that again sometime?”

Clarke grinned. “Sure, but I’m giving you my number so you can make the first move next time.”

“Fair’s fair.” He smirked and pulled her in for a kiss

“Now, come on!” Clarke began to throw his discarded items of clothing at him and lead him out of the bedroom. “My roommates are going to be back from their trip in twenty minutes, and its going to be much easier for you to get out of here if they’re not around.”

He laughed, and followed her into the kitchen, putting his clothes on haphazardly as he went.

Clarke handed him a cup of coffee, and went back to the bedroom to grab a sweatshirt. When she returned, she found him frozen in the middle of the kitchen floor, coffee cup untouched.

“What’s up with you?”

“You have a picture of me? On your fridge?”

Clarke spun around to look at the picture he was pointing to. It was an old snapshot of her new roommate Octavia as a kid, with her mom and brother, who Clarke had never met.

“That’s not a picture of you,” she explained, “that’s a picture of my roommate’s family.”

Realization dawned on them both at the same time.

“You’re Octavia’s brother?”

“You’re O’s new roommate?”

At that moment, the front door opened. Clarke’s roommates had returned a few minutes early.

Raven entered first, giving Bellamy a casual glance up and down before turning to Clarke as she made her way to her room. “Nice work, Griffin.”

Clarke didn’t answer. Her attention was fully focused on the door, which Octavia soon entered. She saw her brother immediately, and her face lit up as bright as Clarke had ever seen it.

“Bell!” she squealed, rushing towards him, “What are you doing here, I thought you didn’t get in until tomorrow!”

“I got in a little earlier than I was planning, actually—“

Octavia stopped short of giving her brother a hug, suddenly suspicious when she realized that Bellamy wouldn’t have any reason to be at her apartment without her there. She glanced from Bellamy’s sheepish expression to Clarke’s nervous one.

“Bell…how do you know my roommate?”

Bellamy blushed and rolled his eyes. “I didn’t know she was your roommate! I got into town early, and I decided to kill time at a bar before getting a hotel room—it was a total coincidence, I swear.”

“Oh my god,” Octavia moaned, “Clarke, you brought my brother home last night? You never bring anyone home, ever, and when you do it’s my brother?”

“I didn’t know he was your brother!” Clarke replied, then turning to Bellamy, asked, “Did you let me take you home just so you wouldn’t have to find a hotel room?”

“Of course not!” he replied, indignantly, then added, “But it was a nice side effect.”

“Holy shit.” After assessing the situation from the next room, Raven had reentered the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee. “Ok, Octavia, you have to admit this is pretty funny. I mean, what are the odds Clarke would pick your brother up last night?”

“Yes,” Octavia murmured, face in her hands, “what are the odds.”

“Well, seems like you three got the awkwardness out of the way already,” Raven continued as she claimed a seat at the kitchen table. “Can we go get brunch now? I’m starving.”

“I’m fine,” Bellamy ran a hand through his hair. “Why don’t you three go and we can meet up later?”

“Absolutely not,” Clarke replied firmly.

“No way,” echoed Octavia.

“It can’t possibly get any worse,” added Raven, as if to assure him that somehow she was on his side in all this.

“I guess not,” Bellamy muttered, then he met Clarke’s eyes and couldn’t help himself from grinning.

“What the fuck is so funny?” Clarke asked indignantly.

“Nothing, it’s just…Octavia has been telling me I should date her new roommate for weeks now.” He glanced back at his sister. “Haven’t you, O?”

Octavia rolled her eyes. “Yeah, but I didn’t think it would go like this!”

Bellamy chuckled, and took a sip of his coffee. “Yeah, me neither. Don’t worry, O, next time we hang out we’ll make sure it’s far away from you.”

“Sure, whatever.” Raven cut in. “This is only going to get weirder, and I’ve got front row seats.”

Octavia groaned, but Clarke’s sense of humor had returned. 

“Sorry, Octavia,” she smirked at Bellamy as she answered, “I tried to kick him out, I really did. But there’s definitely going to be a next time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [tumblr!](https://tracylorde.tumblr.com)


	12. Whatever We Were Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon divergent from the end of 216. Angst, hurt/comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous tumblr prompt: "I thought we could go back to whatever the hell we were!"

Sixty-two days. It had been sixty-two days since they’d returned from Mt Weather. Since Jasper had lost the girl he loved. Since Harper, Raven, and Abby had been tortured. Since Monty had orchestrated the radiation leak, since Clarke and Bellamy had pulled the lever.

When they’d made it back to Arcadia, Clarke had almost left. Almost gone out to fend for herself until she didn’t feel the weight of that decision resting so heavily on her. But Bellamy had begged her not to leave them—he’d begged her to stay. He’d begged her to stay with him, and though she’d almost walked away, something in his voice made her stop. Things changed for them that day. Things had changed for everyone.

They kept to themselves, mostly. Clarke pulled shifts at the infirmary and met with the council as needed, Bellamy joined the guard. But when they weren’t working, they were holed up in the tent they shared. It was too hard to speak to the others. Jasper was so angry, Monty so frustrated, Harper so broken. Raven was in more pain now than ever. Even Miller had trouble looking Bellamy in the eyes sometimes.

Sometimes, lying next to her, he forgot that the reason they were together was the trauma they shared. Sometimes he imagined that they would be together anyway. But the fact was that they relied on each other to survive for some time now, and intimacy was just another layer to their relationship. The Arkers were again on the brink of war. There was no use overanalyzing things.

Abby didn’t say much to Bellamy, but he caught her looking with concern at Clarke often enough to know she was worried about her daughter. When Abby looked at him it was with a much more measured gaze, but he knew that she trusted him enough not to interfere. The truth was, Abby worried about her daughter much less than she would have if Clarke were bearing this weight alone. Despite how little he thought of himself, Bellamy understood that on some level.

But lately, Clarke had begun to grow distant from even him. She left the tent before he woke, and he found her already asleep when he returned from guard duty. If they took mealtimes together, she sat next to him, but seemed to make herself as small as possible, hunched over her plate, ignoring everyone else. She continued to perform as her old self for the council when needed, but that was always temporary.

Bellamy thought that maybe she just needed space for a few days, but he couldn’t keep ignoring her change in attitude. He found her crying in their tent one day when he returned from breakfast for his jacket, but as soon as she heard him enter, she wiped her face and pretended nothing was wrong. He reached to comfort her, but she pushed him away, telling him everything was fine, and she needed to get to work.

It couldn’t have lasted, he thought as he walked back to his post. They were both too broken, too much sorrow between them. Better to end things now, before he hurt her more. He planned to bring it up that evening, and through the rest of his shift steeled himself to carry out his resolve.

He was home late, but Clarke was still awake for once, lying in bed with wide eyes and a tear stained face. His heart broke for her the umpteenth time since he’d known her, but he knew what he had to do anyway.

“We need to talk, Clarke,” he began, taking a seat on the bench opposite the bed they shared.

Clarke nodded and sat up slowly. He could see that she also was preparing herself for this conversation. Her chin jutted out defiantly and her eyes, though still bright with tears, met his. His stomach dropped. She knew.

“I need you to be honest with me, Clarke. I don’t want to guilt you into staying here with me…I’m sorry, I never should have begged you to stay.”

Clarke’s face was a mask he couldn’t read. Finally, she answered him in a low voice. “I’m glad you begged me to stay.”

Bellamy’s heart ached for what came next. “I just want you to be safe—as much as possible on the ground, anyway. I don’t want you to stay with me if its making you this unhappy.”

“What did you have in mind?” Clarke’s reply was cold.

“I don’t know!” Bellamy’s jaw tightened as he tried to hide his frustration. “I thought—I thought maybe we could go back to whatever the hell we were before all of this.”

Clarke shook her head sadly. “We can’t do that, Bellamy. We can never go back.”

Bellamy’s heart dropped in his chest. He had expected this to be hard, but he didn’t think, he couldn’t think, he’d ever lose her completely.

Her eyes searched his face and she fought the tears welling up in her eyes. “My implant, failed, Bellamy.”

His blood ran cold, then hot. “What are you talking about?”

“My implant failed. I’m pregnant,” she continued with shaky breaths. “I found out a few days ago—Jackson ran the tests for me. He’s the only one who knows. I didn’t know what to do—how to tell you.” She was crying quietly now, but her gaze never left his face. “After everything we’ve been through already, this just seems cruel.”

Bellamy fell to his knees in front of her and grasped both her hands in his. “Clarke, why didn’t you just tell me when you found out? No, it’s alright—“ he wiped the tears from her face. “It’s going to be alright.”

“I didn’t know how to tell you, I don’t know what I’m going to do–”

His heart swelled as he wrapped her up in his arms and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “It’s going to be alright, Clarke. You’ll figure it out. I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere, whatever you decide. We’re in this together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [tumblr!](https://tracylorde.tumblr.com)


	13. If You Forgive Me Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern au, angst, hakeldama feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr prompt from @stydiariarkle: "I guess I just wanted to know if you missed me."

It had been six month since he’d spoken to Clarke, and now here she was, standing in his sister’s kitchen, as if nothing had ever happened.

She looked well, he begrudgingly admitted to himself, as he watched her take a sip of the drink Monty had handed her. She had cut her hair but otherwise seemed like a much happier version of her former self. Bellamy definitely hadn’t been expecting to see her tonight—he hadn’t even heard she was back in town. But now here they were,  trapped together at a very crowded party.

“Hey,” Miller knocked Bellamy’s arm lightly with his elbow. “You ok?” He very pointedly stared across the room in the same direction Bellamy was looking.

“Mmmm, fine,” Bellamy replied shortly, turning to grab another beer from the fridge.

“Good party.” Miller supplied. “Your sister’s new place is pretty nice.”

Bellamy glanced over to the living room where Octavia was standing with her arm around her girlfriend. She and Niylah were talking with Clarke now, who was apparently telling them a very amusing story. Bellamy felt the corners of his mouth tick up despite himself. It felt almost like old times.

“She asked me if you were going to be here tonight, you know,” Miller muttered over a mouthful of chips.

“What?”

“Clarke. She texted me. I think she just wants to talk, relax.”

Bellamy rolled his eyes. “I’m relaxed. I just don’t think she’s going to like what I have to say.”

Clarke found him about an hour later. He had gone upstairs to avoid the line for the downstairs restroom. She was waiting for him on the second floor landing when he came out. She looked less nervous than he felt, but not by much, and she was standing squarely in his way.

“Hi, Bellamy.”

“Clarke.” He crossed his arms. “You’re back.”

“Yeah, I just got back in town last night.” Clarke was repeatedly flexing the fingers of her left hand as she spoke, a nervous habit he recognized. “How are you?”

“Fine. Did you have something you wanted to talk about?”

Clarke pursed her lips. “Yes, but if you’re going to be this hostile maybe we should talk later.”

“Is there going to be a later?” he shot back.

“What do you mean?”

“Are you back, Clarke, or just back for now?”

Her face fell, but she kept eye contact. “I’m back, Bellamy.”

“If you say so,” he shrugged, and attempted to push past her.

“Bellamy, please,” she gently placed a hand on his chest. “Please just hear me out.”

He chewed on his lower lip in frustration, but tipped his chin up to indicate he was listening.

“I’m sorry that I hurt everyone by leaving the way that I did, Bell, I never meant to.” Clarke sighed, then carried on. “But I was hurting too. Lexa…really did a number on me. I needed some time to get over that.”

Bellamy shook his head. He couldn’t help himself. “I told you, Clarke. I told you she was bad news, told you she was using you.”

Clarke looked defeated, but he couldn’t stop himself. “I told you she was only going to hurt you, and then when she did you just left without saying a word. What the fuck, Clarke?” His voice broke. “Who does that?”

“I called you,” she said softly. He could barely hear her over Jasper’s playlist blaring from downstairs.

“Yeah, and why did you do that, Clarke? God knows you didn’t care about what I had to say a year ago, what changed?”

“I was hurting, Bell. I missed you. I guess I just wanted to know you missed me too.”

Bellamy shook his head, blinking fiercely as he tried to think of a response. “Of course I missed you. I’m sorry,” he replied, finally. “That wasn’t fair of me, I know. I just hated seeing you like that. And then you left me—that hurt, Clarke.”

“I know,” she whispered. “It hurt me too.”

“Fuck.” Bellamy dropped down to a seated position on the steps. “I’m an asshole.” He buried his head in his hands.

“Yeah,” Clarke agreed with a shaky laugh, taking a seat beside him. “You’re an asshole, alright.”

He glanced up at her. She was staring back at him, a little less sadly than before.

“I’m sorry, Clarke. I know that doesn’t cover it…but I’m really sorry. Sorry for everything you went through, sorry for what an jerk I’ve been.”

She cracked a smile. “Am I forgiven, then?”

“Only if you forgive me, too.”

“Already done,” she replied, and rested her head on his shoulder.

He put an arm round her and pulled her closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [tumblr!](https://tracylorde.tumblr.com)


	14. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canonverse, post Bellarke reunion. Season 5 Spec Fic: Madi goes missing, and Clarke wants to go after her. Bellamy isn't so sure that's a good idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from @clarkeywarrior: "Don't say that."

It had been three hours since Madi went missing. She’d gone out for water without Clarke’s knowledge, and when she hadn’t returned the entire camp had flown into a panic. Clarke and the others had just been reunited, barely past the initial awkward stage, and now they had to prepare for the worst.

It was war, Clarke was certain. The prisoner crew must have found them again, and after their last encounter they were itching for a fight. What other reason could there be for Madi to go missing? She was a smart, capable kid. She knew her way around and she knew how to keep quiet around potential predators. She must have been outsmarted. Clarke could barely think straight for worry.

The panic in the air was only matched by the tension. Clarke wasn’t used to having to consult anyone to make her decisions, since as she’d put it, “she’d survived the last six years by herself just fine.” She had seen the guilt that washed over Bellamy’s face as she’d said it, but it was true nonetheless.

But things had gone differently on the Ring for the last six years. Bellamy, with Raven’s help, had set up a democratic system that had worked pretty damn well for the seven of them. But now, there were eight of them, and though Emori, Echo, and Murphy had seconded Clarke’s plan to set out in full force right away, Raven, Bellamy, Monty, and Harper wanted to wait and come up with a better plan after some more recon. Since it was a tie, they were to reconvene in a few more hours, after Echo and Harper had returned from scouting. It was growing late, too, and Monty agued they’d have a much better chance at morning light. But morning light was ten hours from now.

Clarke wouldn’t wait. She couldn’t. Every minute that passed was another minute Madi was in danger and she couldn’t be there to protect her. After the meeting dispersed, she went directly back to the rover and grabbed every weapon she could find. She hopped out, ready to slip off into the growing darkness, and found Bellamy and Raven waiting for her. Raven mirrored Bellamy’s stance, legs spread wide and arms crossed, but Bellamy’s expression was stonier.

“Don’t even think about it, Clarke,” Raven shook her head.

“I’ve got to go, Raven. Madi’s in trouble. I can’t wait around here forever.”

“Just a few more hours,” Raven said. “Harper’ll be back with recon soon, and we’ll have a plan. We have a much better shot at getting her back safely with a plan, Clarke.”

Clarke glanced from Raven’s face to Bellamy’s. He hadn’t spoken yet…he’d hardly spoken since they had reunited, honestly. He just kept staring at her as if he wasn’t fully convinced that she wasn’t a ghost. Now, his eyes felt different on her. It was as if he was trying to hold her in place with his gaze alone.

“Bellamy, you understand,” Clarke petitioned, “Imagine if it were Octavia. You’d go after her in a second.”

His jaw clenched at the mention of his long lost sister, and Clarke wondered if she’d miscalculated. She wondered if she even knew him anymore. 

Raven glanced between the two of them, brow furrowed with concern. Bellamy gave her a tight nod, and she briefly pressed his arm before turning and making her way back to the center of camp.

Clarke adjusted the rifle over her shoulder. She’d felt the distance between her and the rest of them grow with Madi’s absence, and the nonverbal communication she’d just witnessed between Bellamy and Raven only made that distance seem larger.

“You can’t stop me, Bellamy,” she continued stubbornly.

“I’ve got to try, Clarke,” he finally replied. “It’s a suicide mission for you to go off by yourself like this, with no intel.”

“I don’t have to go by myself, but I have to go now. I made that very clear. I’m not part of your group anymore, I have to protect my own.”

Bellamy’s jaw tightened, “You are part of this group, Clarke. And we’re not going to let you run off like this. I’ll handcuff you again, if I have to.”

Clarke would have thought he was joking in any other context, but his tone chilled her. She’d never seen him more determined.

“I can’t lose you again, Clarke. I already thought I did for six fucking years. I can’t do that again.” His voice broke. “I can’t.”

“Don’t say that,” she shot back, voice thick with tears. “You can’t do that to me, it’s not fair.”

“Please, just wait for the others to get back. We don’t know which direction they might have taken her, and its no use to set off half-cocked.” The irony of his words seemed to strike him after the fact, but he continued. “I’m begging you, Clarke. Please.”

Clarke blinked wildly, trying to think of any argument, any chance she had to win him over.

“I promise, I’ll help you get her back,” he continued. “I promise, Clarke.”

She met his eyes. He seemed to finally see her in front of him.

“Promises might not be enough for us, in the end,” Clarke returned sadly.

Bellamy looked like he’d taken a blow in the chest, but he slung his weapon over his back and took a step forward. “They will be this time, Clarke. I promise you, we’ll get her back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [tumblr!](https://tracylorde.tumblr.com)


	15. Too Much To Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canonverse, s5 spec fic (totally ignoring the prisoner ship), post-reunion, angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from @moonaskingtostay: “Hey, have you seen the..? Oh.”

Clarke watched her daughter from a slight distance as she finished lacing her boots. It was still early in the day, and the overnight chill lingered. Madi was running Murphy through her typical morning routine: checking the traps they’d placed the night before, cleaning and cooking any kills, and drying whatever could be preserved for the winter.

Clarke smiled as she saw how awed Murphy was by the girl’s seriousness. She hadn’t expected him to take to Madi as much as he did, of all of them. But Madi had taken to Murphy immediately. He treated her as his equal, never talking down to her or ignoring her. Madi in turn came to him with questions or ideas, and the delight Murphy took in those moments was touching. He was the most accessible of all of the men, somehow. As soon as the dust of the reunion had settled, Monty was busy with Raven planning how they were going to extricate the bunker, and Bellamy…Bellamy had a lot on his mind. Murphy was so happy to be back on the ground, and so happy to make himself useful preparing food that wasn’t algae. He immediately began referring to himself as Madi’s second, much to Echo’s chagrin.

Clarke drew herself up and stretched. She had slept in a bit that morning, for once. Last night she had finally come off the adrenaline high she’d been on since they’d first seen each other again. She had been nodding off next to the fire, until Bellamy had picked her up and carried her to the rover, leaving her next to Madi with only a word: “Sleep.”

The two of them had barely spoken more than that since they’d seen each other. There were too many things to say, it was too hard to translate six years of emotions into words. Clarke was determined today, however, to really talk to Bellamy…if she could find him. He seemed to have disappeared.

Glancing around camp, she saw Harper and Echo constructing trip wires to set up beyond the perimeter. Monty was on guard duty, Emori and Raven were drawing up plans for mining equipment. Clarke caught Murphy’s eye as she made her rounds, looking in vain for Bellamy.

“Hey, have you seen the—oh…“ Murphy paused as he took in the determined expression Clarke was wearing. “I think Bellamy headed towards the river a few minutes ago,” he finished casually, then glanced back to what Madi was showing him.

Clarke nodded curtly in thanks, bent to press a kiss to Madi’s head, and made her way in the direction Murphy had indicated.

Murphy was right. Clarke reached the river bank after a few minutes walk, and found him there. Bellamy was sitting atop a larger boulder, shoulders hunched, head slightly bowed. Clarke took a deep breath, then scaled the rock and took a seat beside him. Bellamy barely acknowledged her presence, but she could see his jaw tighten as he continued to stare straight ahead.

They remained that way for quite some time, waiting as the sun climbed slowly higher in the sky. The view was stunning, Clarke realized for the millionth time. That any part of this planet could be lush and green after what it had endured made it all the more incredible. After all this time, after all she’d lost since landing on earth, Clarke still saw its beauty. 

Bellamy—she wasn’t sure what he saw. As soon as he’d realized they weren’t as close to the bunker as he’d hoped, she’d seen the light waver in his eyes. When she told him she’d found the spot last year, but it was buried under a mountain of debris, he’d stayed quiet. He had thought he’d be returning late, that his sister and the others would be waiting for him. He was overjoyed, of course, to find Clarke alive, but that joy was countered by the distance between him and his sister somehow increasing once he’d returned to earth.

“I think Raven is close to finding a way to dig the bunker out,” Clarke said softly, hoping that this was what he had been waiting to hear. “She and Emori seemed pretty optimistic this morning.”

Bellamy nodded.

“If anyone can do it, Raven can,” Clarke supplied, desperately hoping she could break through to him. “There’s still a good chance they’re alright, they must have planned for this contingency.” But even as she spoke, she knew those chances were slim. She still had hope she’d see her mother again, but she wasn’t naive enough to imagine that their reunion was likely. Especially not after she’d gotten Bellamy and the others back. 

Bellamy didn’t say anything, but just grabbed her hand and squeezed it. Clarke squeezed back.

“Thank you,” Bellamy said gruffly.

“I’m here,” Clarke replied simply.

“I know.” Bellamy finally met her eyes, and she saw that his glistened with tears. “That’s more than I could have ever hoped.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [tumblr!](https://tracylorde.tumblr.com)


	16. Time Crunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh noooo Bellarke are trapped in a closet! Modern AU, summer camp counselors, fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for @annieik03 from the prompt: "Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while."

“Jasper!” Clarke yelled, beating her fist against the locked door, “let us out right now! Jasper, Monty, do you hear me?”

Bellamy couldn’t help chuckling at his fellow counselor’s frustration. He could hear the two campers giggling on the other side of the door for a moment, then it grew silent.

Clarke turned to Bellamy, her blue eyes blazing. “These goddamn kids. You give ‘em an inch, they take a mile and lock you in a fucking closet.”

Bellamy just grinned and made himself comfortable on the floor. “Relax, Clarke. Murphy will have to unlock the pantry in an hour or so anyway to start dinner.”

“That’s a long time!” grumbled Clarke, holding her phone and searching for a signal in vain. “I can’t even call Raven from in here, I have no bars.” She glanced down at Bellamy, frowning. “Why aren’t you more upset?”

Bellamy rolled his eyes and grabbed an apple from the metro rack next to him. “You obviously didn’t grow up with a sibling.” He took a bite and continued talking. “The minute you pretend it doesn’t bother you, they’ll lose interest.”

“If Jasper loses interest, he’ll just wander off.”

“Yeah, he sounds like he already did. Looks like we’ll be trapped in here for a while either way.”

Clarke sighed, then slid down onto the floor a few feet from Bellamy. Bellamy eyed her casually as he finished his apple. She had her arms crossed over her chest, and her hair was starting to fall loose from her ponytail. Her mouth pulled to one side and her brow was knitted—she was obviously not giving up on trying to escape, but didn’t have a plan yet. Bellamy smiled and chucked the apple core into a bin across the pantry.

His thoughts wandered to a day last summer when they’d shared a few hours talking together on the docks, and he’d made her laugh for the first time. He’d thought about her a lot since then, but since they were at different high schools they only saw each other summers when they worked at the same camp. He’d thought about kissing her that night, but missed his chance. He wondered if she knew that.

Bellamy glanced up to see Clarke smiling at him curiously. She seemed to have made peace with their captivity. “As long as we’re stuck in here, how about you tell me what’s up with you lately?” She kicked his leg playfully. “We haven’t really talked since last summer.”

“Yeah, sure,” he replied cautiously. “Things are good.”

“Very descriptive, Bell.”

Bellamy flushed slightly at the sound of his nickname on Clarke’s lips, but she didn’t seem to notice. She was shaking her hair loose from her ponytail. “How’s your mom? How’s Octavia? Have you decided on a college yet?”

Bellamy imitated her rapid fire delivery as he answered, “Mom’s doing fine, Octavia is the same, and no, I haven’t decided yet.”

“Well, if you ever need to talk to someone about it…you can always talk to me,” Clarke smiled at him sincerely.

“You mean that?”

“Of course!” Clarke seemed a little hurt that he would have to ask.

Bellamy wanted to reach out for her, but bit his lip and held back. Clarke raised an eyebrow. “How long did you say it was going to be before Murphy needs to get in here?”

Bellamy swallowed. “About half an hour, probably.”

“Ok.” Clarke hesitated for the briefest moment, then she slid across the wood floor, leaned in, and kissed him.

Bellamy didn’t process what was happening until his hands were tangled up in her hair.

Clarke pulled back for a moment, eyes alight with mischief. In the time it took for Bellamy to catch his breath, she had straddled him. “This ok?” she murmured.

Bellamy just grinned and began to explore under her t shirt.

Suddenly, they heard the door lock click. Clarke froze on top of him, giggling into the nape of his neck. Bellamy grimaced over her shoulder to see Murphy quickly asses the situation, grab a large bag of rice from the shelf closest to him, and mutter irritably, “You have thirty minutes,” before locking the door behind him.

Clarke was shaking with laughter, tears pooling in her eyes.

“You happy with yourself?” Bellamy chided her, good naturedly.

“Shut up,” she teased back, pulling off her shirt, “We’ve got a time crunch to beat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [tumblr!](https://tracylorde.tumblr.com)


	17. Clarke with an E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Historical AU, teenage Bellarke, enemies to friends, fluff, slight hurt/comfort, history nerd Bellamy, competitive Clarke. I rewrote this twice and it turned into an Anne of Green Gables AU, enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from @parapluiepliant: "I swear it was an accident." 
> 
> S/o to bellofthetolppl for the genius title for this chapter :)

In that moment, Bellamy Blake thought he’d never been so terrified of anything as the petite blonde who stood before him, immaculately dressed but for the spatter of dark blue ink that marred her skirt.

“Clarke, I swear it was an accident,” Bellamy protested, his freckles suddenly thrown into stark contrast as the blood drained from his face.

It really had been an accident. He hadn’t meant to spill ink all over Clarke’s dress, but he’d mistakenly pushed his inkwell off the front edge of his desk, and since she sat right in front of him, she had taken the brunt of the damage.

Clarke sized him up with quiet rage. Mr Pike had his back turned to the class as he worked with Harper on a math problem. Literally every other pair of eyes was fixed on Bellamy and Clarke, waiting to see how the conflict would escalate.

It was an undisputed fact that in the short time they’d known each other, Clarke Griffin and Bellamy Blake had never gotten along. Bellamy had moved to town with his mother and sister just before the school year started, so he was at a bit of a disadvantage the first week of school when he’d somehow picked a fight with Clarke over the primary cause of the fall of the Roman Empire. The rivalry had only intensified from there.

And now, here they were, eyes locked on each other, Clarke’s face full of calculated disdain, and Bellamy’s apprehension barely masking his resentment. Clarke took a deep breath, her mouth fixed in a hard line, picked up her slate—which Bellamy noticed was covered in her perfect handwriting—and slammed it full force over Bellamy’s head.

The slate shattered everywhere, of course, and Bellamy was too stunned to even shake the fragments from his curls. It hadn’t hurt as much as he would have thought, if he had time to think, but it definitely smarted enough to bring tears to his eyes for a second. He saw Clarke’s determination fade for the briefest of moments, and then her expression became stony again.  
Mr Pike’s head had whipped around the moment he heard the slate crack, and he was now striding towards them with an expression almost as terrifying as Clarke’s.

“You two,” he bellowed. “Outside, now.”

With a withering glance at Bellamy, Clarke stalked away from her desk and into the yard. Bellamy loafed after her, dreading whatever punishment was sure to come next. _Thank god Octavia wasn’t in school today_ , he thought.

“Now, I don’t know exactly what happened in there,” Pike began, looking from one sulking pupil to the other, “But you clearly have a problem with each other and it’s becoming a distraction to the other students. Did you forget that you’re here to learn, not compete with and tease each other?”

“Bellamy started it,” Clarke replied, chin jutting up in the air.

“That was an accident!” Bellamy cried, fists clenching in anger.

“I don’t care!” Pike boomed. “Now, the two of you will spend the rest of the school day weeding,” he gestured to a patch of earth which he generously referred to as a garden, “and I don’t want to hear a word in protest.”

Bellamy glanced over to see Clarke’s brow darken but she didn’t make a sound. He glanced back up at Pike but he was already striding away into the schoolhouse.

Clarke pointedly avoided looking at him as she marched over to their assigned task. Dropping to her knees, she began strategically pulling weeds from among the beans and squash, carefully keeping her back to him.

He threw himself down on the opposite side of the patch, so as to make it as hard as possible for her to ignore him. He made quite a show of rubbing the growing bruise on the top of his head, and would have sworn he saw regret flicker across her face for a second. He smirked, and eased himself onto his back, head nestled in the cool grass.

He heard Clarke sigh, and chuckled to himself. “What’s the matter, princess?” he teased, finally recovering his sense of humor. “Didn’t think you’d get in trouble too?”

“Shut up,” Clarke shot back. “You ruined my best dress.”

Bellamy rolled his eyes. “It’s not like you don’t have more where that came from.”

Clarke didn’t respond, and when he glanced up at her he saw her wipe away a tear angrily. Something twisted in the pit of his stomach, and he regretted everything he’d just said.

“Hey, if it really means that much to you, I’ll buy you a new dress,” he heard himself saying, though exactly how he was supposed to come up with that kind of money he didn’t know. Clarke’s clothes were the nicest of anyone in their school.

“I don’t need your pity,” Clarke shot back.

“Fine,” Bellamy mumbled, frowning.

Clarke glared at him, then suddenly stood up and began marching away from the schoolhouse and towards…the woods.

Bellamy stared after her for a moment, completely befuddled, then yelled, “Clarke, what the heck are you doing?”

“I’m going home!” she shouted, not bothering to call over her shoulder.

Bellamy scrambled to his feet, and without a second thought jogged after her.

“Clarke, you can’t walk home that way!”

“Yes I can. It’s the fastest way.”

“It’s also the most dangerous way, Clarke,” Bellamy argued, catching up with her and matching his stride to hers. “You remember that Finn Collins got robbed last week by vagrants, right?”

“Finn Collins is not as smart as I am,” Clarke shot back, chin held so high he wondered how she hadn’t tripped yet.

“Clarke, you’re being ridiculous. Slow down. Think for a minute.”

“You’re one to talk.”

Bellamy knew she was referencing the fight he’d gotten into last week with John Murphy, and a blush rose to his cheeks. “That was different,” he muttered.

“Like hell it was.”

Bellamy smirked despite himself. It was the first time he’d heard her curse, and he had to admit this Clarke Griffin who cursed and set off alone on ill-advised journeys into the woods was growing more interesting by the minute.

They were a few hundred yards into the forest before he knew it, and Bellamy wondered if Clarke knew her way from here, because he certainly didn’t. She was striding confidently, but he was fairly sure that she would be acting exactly the same way whether she knew where she was going or not. Clarke certainly had a stubborn streak in her.

The trees began closing in around them, and the moss on the forest floor muffled their footsteps. They walked for some time in silence, until they heard a branch snap and what sounded like a hiss or screech issue from the heavy forest on their left.

Bellamy’s head whipped around, eyes searching in the dim light for whatever had made the noise. His hand grabbed Clarke’s almost instinctually, and he heard her sharp intake of breath as she squeezed back.

Bellamy took that moment to remind himself that, like Clarke, he also was smarter than Finn Collins, and moreover that he was not frightened of vagrants or wild animals or ghosts or any such thing.

Suddenly, the mysterious creature bolted from the shadows. Bellamy realized it was only a raccoon after a moment, but he jumped back, as did Clarke. He heard another snap, and suddenly they were both flat on their backs on the ground.

He glanced up at Clarke, her face pinched and white with pain. She unceremoniously wrenched her hand from his. “It was just a raccoon.”

“I know that now,” Bellamy replied sarcastically. “What’s the matter?”

Clarke grimaced. “I think I twisted my ankle when you knocked me over.”

She eyed him defiantly, waiting for his response, but Bellamy impressed himself by biting his tongue. Clarke was, after all, clearly in some amount of pain. She had removed her boot, and was gingerly applying pressure to the already swollen ankle with her fingertips.

“How bad is it?” Bellamy asked through gritted teeth.

In answer, Clarke swiftly jammed the boot back on her foot, issuing a small moan, biting her lip and blinking wildly. “Fine.”

“You can’t walk on that, Clarke,” he argued. “It might be broken.”

“It’s probably just a sprain.”

“You still can’t walk on it,” Bellamy sighed, running a hand through his curls.

“What the hell am I supposed to do?” snapped Clarke, “Let you leave me here in the middle of the woods?”

“This was your idea,” Bellamy muttered.

Clarke pursed her lips but said nothing, just attempted to stand by grabbing onto Bellamy’s shoulder and hoisting herself to her feet. He helped her up, awkwardly placing a supporting hand on her back.

“At least let me help you,” he almost begged.

“Fine.” Clarke slipped an arm around his waist with an aggression that surprised him.

They made their way very slowly. Since Clarke was so much shorter than Bellamy, it was hard for him to prop her up.

“This is ridiculous. I don’t have all day,” Bellamy grumbled. Fed up with the slow progress they were making, he deftly moved to scoop Clarke up in his arms before she could protest, and then began striding at his own pace.

“If you hadn’t dumped ink all over me, this never would have happened,” Clarke muttered, clearly uncomfortable at no longer being in control.

“I told you, it was a goddamn accident!” Bellamy nearly shouted back…but his eyes caught Clarke’s, and suddenly she was laughing at him, then he was laughing with her, and he had to pause and put her down in order to take a breath.

“I’m sorry I broke my slate over your head,” she said gently when the laughter had subsided. “This dress was my father’s favorite, is all, but I know you didn’t mean to damage it.”

Bellamy eyes widened in horror. He had never known Jake Griffin, just that he had died suddenly about a year ago, before the Blakes had moved to town. “Hell, Clarke, I didn’t know that…I’m so sorry.”

“Stop it, Bellamy,” Clarke gently placed a hand on his arm. “I didn’t mean to make you feel guilty, just to explain why I was so upset. But it doesn’t matter, I’ll figure out a way to fix it.”

“I’m awfully sorry, Clarke.”

Her eyes softened as she looked at him. “I know.” She extended her hand for him to shake. “Truce?”

He smiled and grasped it firmly.

They arrived at the Griffin homestead about an hour later, dirty and sweaty and covered in brambles. Mrs Griffin rushed towards them as soon as she spied them from the porch.

“Clarke, are you alright? What happened?” Her eyes darted frantically from her daughter to Bellamy and back.

“Nothing, I just twisted my ankle.”

Bellamy helped Clarke into the rocking chair on the front porch.

“Clarke, whatever happened to your dress?” Mrs Griffin gasped.

“Nothing, mother,” Clarke replied meekly. “Besides,” her eyes met Bellamy’s, and they were dancing with laughter, “We’ve declared a truce.”

Bellamy just grinned. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [tumblr!](https://tracylorde.tumblr.com)


	18. Curtains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU, domestic Bellarke, 1000% fluff, pregnant!Clarke, Bellarke baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for @jasperjoordan :)

It was almost midnight by the time Bellamy left work. He was in the throes of midterm season, and after six hours of grading essays he’d barely made a dent in the huge stack of papers on his desk. He’d told Clarke that he’d be home late, and had fully expected to find her already in bed when he arrived back at the house. Instead, he arrived home to find all the lights on and cheerful music emanating from the second floor.

Bellamy left his coat and shoes by the door, and went in search of his wife. Halfway up the stairs, he realized that the source of the music was their second bedroom. The smile playing on his lips instantly turned to panic when he entered the room to see his seven months pregnant wife standing rather precariously atop a stepstool, arms outstretched for a curtain rod just beyond her reach.

“Clarke! What the hell are you doing?” he called, lunging towards her and placing his hands firmly on her hips.

Clarke glanced down at him, her obvious annoyance tempered by amusement. “Relax, you. I was just trying to adjust the curtain rod before I hang these.” She gestured to the piece of gauzy white fabric in her left hand.

“Curtains?” Bellamy yelped, “You’re up there because of curtains?” His hands tightened temporarily around her waist as he helped her step down.

“I’m fine, Bell, I just got inspiration to finish these tonight and you were working late, so I decided—“

“You decided to it would be a great idea to get on top of that stool now that your center of gravity has completely shifted?” he filled in sarcastically.

Clarke rolled her eyes good naturedly. “I really need to stop telling you these things, you’re becoming more annoying by the day.”

“It’s my job to be annoying. You don't seem to want to admit you might need a little bit more help than you used to need,” Bellamy reprimanded her gently, running a hand up and down her arm. “You’re forgetting that I’m as stubborn as you are, princess.”

Clarke smirked. “I could never forget that, trust me.” She sighed and hovered a hand on her rounded stomach. “Sorry to scare you…I honestly wasn't sure how I was going to get down from there anyway, so your timing was good.”

Bellamy shook his head, though he couldn't help but laugh. “You and this kid are going to turn my hair grey, Clarke.”

Clarke bit back a smile. “Just wait till it actually comes out. Then the real trial begins. You forget this child will have both Blake and Griffin DNA. That’s a recipe for disaster, according to my mother.”

Bellamy laughed again. He had heard Abby make that joke several times since they’d announced the pregnancy, and he had to admit she wasn't wrong. “Yes, I know, I know—please, just promise not to scare me like that again.”

“I promise,” Clarke sighed. “But I need your help with this whole nesting thing. I’m short and getting more useless by the day.”

“You are not,” he rebuked her mildly, reaching both his arms round her waist again and kissing her gently on the forehead.

“I wasn't fishing for a compliment, Bell,” she chuckled. “I really do need your help with these curtains.”

He smiled and released her, then accepted the fabric she offered and took her place on the step stool.

The nursery was slowly coming together. Abby and Marcus had purchased them a crib and changing table, which Bellamy had put together over the course of several (moderately stressful) hours. Wells had brought them a bookshelf along with some of Clarke’s favorite childhood classics, and Lincoln had helped them hang a series of beautiful illustrations on the walls. It had quickly become Bellamy’s favorite place to be.

“You know that Wells and Jasper are fighting over who will get godfather responsibilities?” Bellamy mentioned as he worked at the curtains.

“Yeah, Jasper’s been pestering me about it all week,” Clarke sighed. “I think he’s taking credit for our entire relationship, which somehow entitles him to this in his mind.”

“Yeah, I’m not sure why he thinks that,” Bellamy wondered. “I told Raven she can have the next kid, by the way, because O will never forgive me if she isn't godmother to this one.”

“Ok, but let’s have this kid first before we start planning the next one, Bell,” Clarke joked.

Bellamy grinned. “Sorry. O was texting me today and got me thinking about it.”  He finished adjusting the curtains to Clarke’s specifications, then stepped down to look at them from across the room.

Clarke moved to his side and slipped her hand into his. “Looks perfect. Thanks, babe.” She glanced up at him and smiled. “You know what? Our friends may be annoying as hell some days, but this kid is really lucky to have so many honorary godparents in its life.”

“Mhmmm.” Bellamy turned to press another kiss to her forehead. “Very lucky.”

Clarke was suddenly overtaken by a fit of giggles.

“What’s so funny?” 

“Nothing, I just thought of a way to settle the discussion between Wells and Jasper. Let's make _Murphy_ the godfather.”

Bellamy snorted in laughter, pulling her closer. “That sure would teach them a lesson, but at what cost?”

Clarke sighed. “I know. Maybe he can have the third kid.”

“Third?” Bellamy teased. “What happened to having this one first?”

“I don’t know, I got carried away for a minute. Don't tell Octavia,” Clarke warned, only partially in jest. “You sister has never in her life even _tried_ to keep a secret.”

“I know better than that. Besides, this is all that matters right now,” Bellamy replied, wrapping his arms round her and laying his hands gently on her belly.

Clarke smiled and rested her head against his chest. It was her favorite place to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [tumblr!](https://tracylorde.tumblr.com)


	19. These Two Idiots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S5 (crack) fic feat. sassy Murphy and sarcastic Raven :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @moonaskingtostay said "I love how some bellarke fans seem so sure that Bellamy and Clarke will get together in season 5. You guys even debate *when* they'll be canon, and I'm here all alone thinking "... maybe we'll get hints of romantic feelings _ MAYBE _ but not before the very end of the season. Like at the very last second. And it will be implicit. And they won't even be in the same room. In fact it's just going to be Murphy and Raven gossiping about them." 
> 
> And this happened :)

“What are they doing out there?” Murphy asked casually, peering through the tent flaps toward the center of the campsite, where Clarke and Bellamy were crouched by the fire.

“Just the usual,” Raven replied, not even glancing up from the mess of wiring in front of her. “Sharing longing glances, telling bad jokes, pretending they’re not in love with each other…honestly, sometimes it’s like nothing has changed.”

Murphy chuckled into his tin of coffee as he crouched by the entryway, eyes still locked on the pair in question. “These two idiots. Who the hell do they think they’re fooling?”

“Right,” Raven said sarcastically, “like Bellamy didn’t spend the last six years missing her.”

“Like Clarke didn’t call him every goddamn day, that’s what Madi said, right?”

“Like she didn’t tell her kid stories about him constantly.”

“Like he didn’t practically pass out when he realized she was alive.”

“Like she didn’t dress up in leather pants with a fucking rifle and wait on top of the rover for him like a post apocalyptic pin-up girl.” Raven snickered and shook her head. “Yeah, they’re idiots all right.”

“You think one of them is gonna finally make a move, or are we gonna have to do it for them?”

Raven shrugged and turned back to her project. “How long till the world ends again? Maybe third time’s the charm.”

Murphy narrowed his eyes as he peered across the campsite. “Hey, this might be something—he’s touching her face!” He waved a hand animatedly in Raven’s direction. “And she’s smiling, and leaning in—for a hug. She leaned in for a hug,” Murphy finished dryly.

Raven exhaled loudly as she slammed the radio down and hoisted herself up from the table where she was working. Joining Murphy by the door, she saw Clarke and Bellamy locked in an embrace, Bellamy’s face just visible over Clarke’s shoulder, buried in her golden curls.

“You think we have to make the love confession for them?” muttered Raven, rolling her eyes.

“Sure, I think it would go something like this…” Murphy began to speak in a dramatic imitation of Clarke’s voice, “Bellamy, you have always been such a great leader, I’m ready to find out if you’re a great lover too.”

“Clarke,” Raven chimed in, her voice deep and gravelly as possible, “You know that I would do anything you asked me to, except implicitly agree to leave you behind on a fiery planet, I won’t fall for that trick twice.”

“Oh shit, they’re standing up now, they’re walking over—“ Murphy scrambled back and landed flat on his ass. Raven snorted at his clumsiness and stepped back gracefully to allow Bellamy to poke his head in.

“Clarke and I are going down to the river to get some fresh water,” he announced, in a voice eerily similar to the one Raven had put on a moment earlier, “can you take over watch, Murphy?”

“Sure thing, boss.” Murphy saluted him from his seated position.

Bellamy glanced over at Raven. “Did he get into Monty’s moonshine, or something?”

“No, he’s just dealing with some very tender emotions that have suddenly resurfaced after six years in the Ring,” Raven replied pointedly.

Bellamy flushed slightly, but just nodded curtly and made his exit.

Murphy made himself busy brushing the dust from his trousers, but Raven glanced up from her work again in time to notice Bellamy grab Clarke’s hand on their way out of camp. She chuckled. _Those idiots._


	20. Arkadians in Exile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canonverse, not strictly Bellarke, more Bravenlarke. Bellamy and Raven grieve Clarke's loss. Post 413.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonkru Secret Santa gift for @ravensrcyes

Raven rubbed her eyes, trying not to give into the frustration. It has been almost three hours since she’d started working on the radio again, and that was after several days of next to no progress. She’d nearly worn her fingers to the bone trying to work out the wiring. It had looked like an easy fix at first, and Bellamy had been so thrilled at the prospect of speaking with his sister over their five year separation, but their hopes had been dashed when Raven realized that the the systems weren’t nearly as operational as they had initially thought.

But she wasn’t going to give up that easily. Not Raven Reyes. She’d faced far worse than that and come out on top.

Day after day, while the others got the hydro farm up and running and worked on the air scrubbers and established their routines, Raven sat bent over the communications desk, wracking her brain to find the solution. It wasn’t a problem with the hardware, she determined, after the first day or two. It wasn’t the satellite either, since they all knew Clarke’s final act was getting the dish aligned properly. But what else could it be? Raven was close to tearing her hair out with frustration when something suddenly blocked the circadian light coming from the hallway.

“You going to spent the next five years locked in here?”

Raven glanced up. It was Bellamy, a tight expression on his face.

“I feel like I’m so close,” Raven answered, holding her fingers to her temples. “It’s such a stupid thing to be hung up on. It’s just a fucking radio. And we know the dish is working….why isn’t the radio working?” Her voice broke at the end of the sentence, and Bellamy quickly closed the door behind him and made his way to her side.

“It’s alright, Raven, it really is,” he told her, a comforting hand on her shoulder as he crouched next to her. She could see her pain reflected in his eyes.

“I just wanted you to be able to talk to your sister. I wanted to be able to talk to Abby. I want them to know we made it, and I don’t want Abby thinking that her daughter—“ she broke off, unable to finish her sentence.

“Maybe it’s better this way,” Bellamy offered in a low voice. Raven didn’t know of the last conversation between him and Abby, and he didn’t have the heart to bring it up. It was too painful for him.

“I never got goodbyes with anyone,” Raven said angrily, hot tears spilling over onto her cheeks. “I never got one with Finn. I never got one with Sinclair. I never got one with Jasper. Neither of us with Gina, or with Clarke-“

It was the first time anyone had spoken her name out loud in his presence since the Death Wave, and it was a shock.

“I’m sorry,” Raven added, lowering her voice, “but you know it’s true.”

“It’s alright,” Bellamy said, standing up and running a hand over his hair.

Raven nodded and dropped her eyes. The vulnerability was hard for her to stand. Their wounds were all too fresh, one never having time enough to heal before another was inflicted.

“I didn’t mean to bring it up so soon.“

Bellamy cleared his throat. “I did get one with her, though.”

Raven glanced up, eyes full of confusion. “You got what?”

“A goodbye. With her. I didn’t realize it at the time, but she said goodbye to me in the lab.”

“You mean…she knew?”

Bellamy’s face registered a strange mix of pain and peace. “I don’t know if it makes it easier or harder, the fact that she knew.”

Raven shook her head. “I don’t know either.”

A voice from the hall—Murphy’s—called to tell them that the mid day meal was ready.

“You ready to take a break?” Bellamy asked gruffly, running a hand over her back.

Raven nodded, unclenching her fists long enough to wipe the stray tears from her face.

“You’ve got this, Raven. If there’s a way to solve it, you’ll figure it out. You always do.”

Raven smiled weakly and let him help her up. He was right. She squared her shoulders and followed Bellamy to meet the others.


	21. Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High school neighbors AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @lightcomingthroughthedarkness

It was 4:00 am and the night air chilled Clarke to the bone as she stood on her neighbors’ front porch. She was awake, and someone was home, so she might as well ask. She gathered her courage and knocked.

She had almost given up hope when she heard stirring on the other side of the door, and it finally opened. It was Bellamy, wearing just boxers and a threadbare blue t-shirt, hair tousled and eyes weary with sleep. Clarke was immediately overwhelmed with guilt at having woken him, but she couldn’t turn back now.

“It’s the middle of the night,” he muttered, running a hand over his forehead and surveying her with a mixture of concern and annoyance. “Are you nocturnal or something?”

Clarke took a deep breath. “I know, I’m sorry…can I borrow your car?”

Bellamy frowned. “Can you what? Is everything alright?”

“Yes. Your car…can I borrow it?”

“The sun isn’t even up yet, Clarke,” he groaned, “why do you need my car?”

“I’ll bring it back in a few hours, and I’ll drive carefully, I swear.” She pulled her sweater closer around her as she waited for him to respond.

“You’re freezing,” he sighed. “Come inside.”

“I don’t want to wake anyone up,” she replied, but stepped inside anyway.

“I’d recommend not knocking on anyone’s door in the middle of the night, then,” he replied sarcastically, closing the door behind her and taking a seat on the coach.

“Anyone else, I mean. I’m sorry. Maybe I should just go.”

“Hold on, what’s so important? Why do you need to borrow a car in the middle of the night?”

“It’s stupid, really. I should go…I’m sorry I bothered you.”

Bellamy raised his eyebrows. “You woke me up in the middle of the night and you’re not even going to tell me why?”

Clarke bit her lip. “It’s just something I used to do, every year on the first day of summer. Drive out to the beach to watch the sunrise. And I don’t have a car right now because both my parents are out of town, but I saw your truck in the driveway last night, and…I promise I’ll refill the gas tank, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Bellamy narrowed his eyes at her. “That’s not what I’m worried about. Fine, you can borrow my car, but I’m driving.”

Clarke shook her head. “Thanks, but that’s not necessary. I’m a very good driver. I’ve never even been in an accident.”

“My car, my rules.” Bellamy stood up. “Wait here, I’ll be right back.”

He walked off towards the bedrooms and returned a moment later wearing jeans and a hoodie. “Ready?”

There was no arguing with him, apparently. “Ready,” Clarke sighed, and followed him outside.

“Where to?” Bellamy asked, as she climbed into the passenger seat.

Clarke shrugged. “We–I always just used to head east until we hit the coast.”

He watched her for a moment, and she was sure he was going to press her for more detail, but thankfully he just nodded and they pulled out of the driveway.

Truth was, this was only ever a tradition Clarke had with Wells, and now that he was gone, she realized she needed to continue it somehow. If not alone, a random driver would do, she guessed.

They drove without speaking for some time. Clarke put her feet up on the dash, glancing over at Bellamy as she did so as if to dare him to tell her not to. He just smirked and kept driving. Good, Clarke thought.

She hadn’t talked to Bellamy much since she’d known him. It had been less than a year since the cancer had taken Wells, so suddenly Clarke still forgot he was gone sometimes. Bellamy and his sister had moved in next door with the Kanes after the fact, so he probably only knew her as the angry mopey girl who liked to sit on the roof outside her bedroom window sometimes. 

Marcus Kane and his mother had taken in Bellamy and his sister right before the school year had begun. Clarke knew nothing about their life beforehand, but they didn’t quite fit in with the usual crowd in Arkadia Heights. Octavia always seemed angry and sullen, and Bellamy usually seemed uncomfortable and stressed. Her parents had invited them over with the Kanes for dinner one night. It had been an unpleasant evening. 

Her parents were worried about her, she knew, but there wasn’t much they could do to help. There wasn’t much anyone could do to help.

Driving did help. It was something Clarke could control, when it felt like everything else in her life was spiraling away from her. Even being driven by Bellamy helped, apparently. She appreciated that he hadn’t pushed her for her reasons.

All in all, their conversation earlier today had been the most words they’d ever exchanged. Clarke wondered if he thought she was crazy. Anyone else in his shoes probably would, but he didn’t seem to. Either way, he kept driving, and that was all she needed at the moment.

They reached the beach just before dawn. Bellamy parked the car, and then glanced over at Clarke.

“Ok, what now?”

Clarke stared over the dunes and gave an involuntary shudder. “Now we watch the sun rise.”

She could feel Bellamy’s eyes still on her. He unbuckled his seat and opened the driver’s side door. “Come on.”

He grabbed a couple blankets from the bed of the truck and walked towards the path to the shore. She followed, hugging herself for warmth. He threw a blanket over her shoulders.

When they reached the sand, he threw the other blanket over the ground and sat down. She sat next to him.

“You’re the one who’s freezing now,” she said, pressing her shoulder against his as they watched the sky begin to change from dark blue to pink streaked with orange.

Bellamy chuckled and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her blanket over his shoulders as well. “Fishing, are you?” 

Clarke realized she hadn’t really seen Bellamy smile before. He had a nice smile. She leaned back and rested her head on his shoulder. “Thanks for driving out here with me. You didn’t have to do that.”

“Well, if you got murdered on a beach in the middle of the night I’d probably feel pretty guilty. Plus, there’d been no one to drive my truck back.”

Clarke laughed for what felt like the first time in weeks, though she could feel tears filling her eyes too.

“You ok?” Bellamy murmured, keeping his eyes fixed straight ahead.

“No,” Clarke sighed, and a tear rolled down her cheek. “I’m not, but I will be.”

Bellamy nodded and pulled her a little closer. “You’re driving back, by the way,” he whispered into her ear. “I’m fucking exhausted.”

Clarke bit back a smile. “I’ll think about it.”


	22. Moving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Established relationship fluff for @katchyalater :)

“You think we’re going to stop rearranging furniture any time soon,” Bellamy asked, “or should I cancel our plan for the foreseeable future?”

“Don’t be so dramatic,” Clarke said cheerfully. “Hmmmmm…..I don’t really like the desk there, actually. How about underneath the window?”

“Sure thing,” Bellamy sighed. He pushed the sleeves of his shirt up past the elbows and in a single movement had placed the solid wood desk where Clarke had requested.

“Better?” He asked defiantly, glaring back at her with eyebrows raised. This had been going on for some time, ever since they’d started moving into their new apartment early that morning. Jasper, Monty and Miller had helped them unload the truck, but now it was just the two of them.

The apartment was a tiny one bedroom downtown, nothing special, but it was close to both the hospital where Clarke interned and the bookstore Bellamy managed. More significantly, it was their first place together, after a year of dating proceeded by a year of bad flirting. They didn’t have it all figured out yet, but they had a good start.

“The desk’s fine now,” Clarke conceded, “but I don’t like where the bookshelf is. Can we try it opposite the bed?”

Bellamy just rolled his eyes and proceeded to move the bookshelf.

“And the chair,” Clarke continued, “have we tried it in the other corner yet?”

“Clarke, I think we’ve tried every piece of furniture in every possible spot at least twice.”

“Oh, am I tiring you out?” Clarke asked innocently.

Bellamy bit his lip and stepped forward, wrapping an arm round her waist. “You know, when Raven said you were trouble, I had no idea this is what she meant.”

Clarke laughed. “I’m pretty sure she just meant I’m stubborn and annoying.”

“Stubborn? Annoying? You?” Bellamy teased. “I wouldn’t dream of describing you that way.”

“How would you describe me?” Clarke asked, gazing up at him with a mock serious expression.

“Hmmm….well, for starters, short.” He made a great show of the height difference between them before continuing. “Tenacious. Smart. Kind. Beautiful. Impatient, at times. Complex. Loving. Brave. In short, amazing.”

Clarke blushed. “Well, shit. Warn me next time before you get all poetic, alright?”

Bellamy grinned. “Oh, I forgot the most important one: secretly an emotional marshmallow.”

“Fuck you.” Clarke stuck out her tongue at him.

“Well, if you insist…” Bellamy picked her up and in an instant they were laughing side by side on the bed, arms wrapped round each other. “Admit it, you were just trying to get me hot and bothered.”

“You’re always hot and bothered,” Clarke replied, running a hand through his hair and kissing him. “But I did make sure we had the bed set up first, just in case.”


	23. What I Meant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon divergent from the end of 2x16.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for @freckldbellamy

Clarke had been sitting by herself until Bellamy joined her.  The two of them waited in silence, watching her mother and Kane lead Lexa and her cohort though the camp. His hand, she noticed, never strayed far from his weapon. She could feel him radiating tension. They were more in sync than ever, but that didn’t necessarily make things easier.

“You don’t look very happy,” she remarked.

“Neither do you” he countered. “Neither do any of us. This alliance isn’t something that will last, Clarke. You were at Mt. Weather.”

“I know you don’t trust them, and truth be told neither do I,” Clarke sighed. “But we’re on the brink of another war here, and until we regroup it’s in our own interest to maintain peace. We didn’t exactly escape unscathed.”

Bellamy frowned. “As long as we keep our guard up. I don’t like how close Kane’s getting with them.”

“Kane’s an idealist, but he’s not stupid,” Clarke countered. “He knows who to trust, and who to watch with extra care.” As she spoke, her eyes drifted from Indra to Lexa.

“I’m surprised that she hasn’t demanded you join them in their little tour,” Bellamy said, and the bitterness in his voice wasn’t lost on her. He wasn’t talking about her mother.

“I told them I had other matters to attend to,” Clarke replied.

Bellamy glanced over at her, then looked away, shaking his head.

“Bellamy, what’s bothering you so much? It’s not just Lexa being here.”

Bellamy’s jaw clenched as he stared stonily ahead. “I just can’t stand how they’re all looking at you.”

Clarke didn’t have to ask what he meant. “We might as well use it to our advantage. They fear the commander of death more than most else.” Judging by the expression on his face, that had done little to mollify him. “Why do you mind so much? Do you want to share that title with me in addition to every other terrible thing we’ve shared?”

“You know what I mean,” Bellamy replied in a low voice. “They see you and they see the terrible thing we were forced to do for our people. The terrible thing they forced us to do.” He looked her straight in the eye. “I know you see their faces too, every day. I can never forgive her for this.”

Clarke bit her lip. He was right, but the necessity of diplomacy still weighed on her.

“The Chancellor thinks that Lexa will try and force me into a marriage alliance to cement the peace,” Clarke said, watching Bellamy’s response carefully.

He immediately stiffened and drew in his breath sharply. “A marriage alliance? With who?”

“With someone from Trikru no doubt. Maybe even Lexa herself. Who knows.” Clarke paused. “She also thinks that it would be wise for me to claim I’m betrothed to an Arkadian so that they can’t use me against my own people.”

“And which Arkadian does your mother think you should marry?” Bellamy asked, keeping his eye fixed straight ahead.

“You,” Clarke replied.

Bellamy’s face registered utter shock, his eyes searching her face as if he was convinced it was a joke. “Me?”

“You,” Clarke repeated in an even tone.

“Why me? Why not someone who could provide you with additional status, who could protect you?”

Clarke shook her head. “I’m Wanheda. I don’t need additional status. And no one can protect me better than you can, Bellamy. I’d rather you than anyone else.”

Bellamy’s eyes grew wider. “You’re serious. You’ve discussed this?”

Clarke nodded.

“And you think this will help us preserve our independence here?”

“I do. I agree with my mother, she’s right that I could end up being forced into a marriage alliance otherwise. They might make it difficult for us to negotiate out of.”

Bellamy frowned. “If this is really what they want, they won’t be satisfied with anything less. You know that Lexa will want to ensure you’re on her side.”

“You think they will want us to provide another alliance for them?”

“Possibly. I don’t know much about grounder politics.” His tone meant the little he did know, he didn’t like.

“I’d suggest Octavia, but I doubt she’d be willing to be used as a political pawn.”

“You’re right,” Bellamy snorted, then grew serious again. “We can figure that out next. Right now, we need to make sure you’re not in any danger of being forced into something.” He worried his lower lip. “I’ll do it if you ask me to, Clarke, but only for you. Not for Lexa, not for Kane, not even for your mother.”

“I wouldn’t ask you if I thought there was another way. But we’re in this together, Bellamy. We always have been.”

A smile played at the corner of his mouth.

Clarke bumped his shoulder with hers. “Is that a yes?”

“If you’re really asking, it’s a yes,” he answered, and his eyes burned though her like they never had before.

“I am.”

Bellamy broke eye contact first, instinctively standing and reaching for his weapon as Lexa and her cohort approached with Abby and Kane.

“Commander,” Clarke said coldly.

“Clarke,” Lexa replied with equal coolness in her tone.

Lexa, Indra, and the other grounders proceeded towards the gate, accompanied by two Arcadian guards. Abby and Marcus hung back.

Abby’s eyes searched her daughter’s face, then Bellamy’s. “The two of you had a chance to talk?” she asked.

Clarke glanced up at Bellamy and nodded. “He’s agreed.”

Relief flooded the Chancellor’s face, and she reached out to squeeze Bellamy’s shoulder. “That’s good, that’s good. It won’t have to be permanent, you know, if you don’t want. And it doesn’t have to mean anything inside this camp. It’s just while we’re in this precarious position.”

Bellamy’s face tightened, and Clarke suddenly wished she had told her mother alone.

“You really think this will work?” Bellamy asked.

“We’re not certain,” Kane replied. “But it’s our best shot of keeping Clarke from being used.”

Bellamy gave a slight nod. “Understood. I’ve got guard duty later, I should go.” And with that he was gone, barely a glance to Clarke as he made his way to his tent.

Clarke found him there after his shift had ended. He was still wearing his guard jacket and a sullen expression.

“Can I come in?”

He glanced up at her from his cot, and nodded. She sat down next to him, her fingers brushing against his.

“That’s not what I meant, by the way,” she said, “When I asked you.”

“What’s not?” 

“What my mother said, about it not meaning anything.”

“You didn’t? Well, if you did…” he shrugged, his tone detached.

“I meant it when I said I’d rather marry you than anyone else in this camp. I’d rather marry you than anyone else on this planet, Bellamy Blake.”

Bellamy turned back to her, stunned for the second time that day. A slow smile spread across his face as he realized she was telling the truth.

“I trust you. I need you. That’s what I meant when I asked you, Bellamy.”

Bellamy turned her face up to his and kissed her, soft but passionate. “That’s what I meant,” he replied, “when I said yes.”


	24. Wasting Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 sentence fic prompt from @high-as-bananas: Clarke teaches Bellamy how to paint

“You’re doing it all wrong,” Bellamy teased, leaning over Clarke’s shoulder and gesturing at her canvas with his own brush. 

“I’m doing it all wrong?”

“Yup. The tree there, it’s too short. And your colors are all wrong. Look at mine for inspiration if you need, I don’t mind.”

Clarke rolled her eyes, but the corner of her mouth quirked up into a smile. “I seem to remember you asking me to teach you how to paint.”

“Why would I do that, when I’m clearly the artistic genius here?” Bellamy replied, pushing his sleeves up with a dramatic flourish.

“Clearly,” Clarke said sarcastically, twisting her hair into a knot on top of her head. She glanced over at Bellamy, and the fondness in his expression made her smile.

“What are you so happy about?” he asked, dabbing his brush towards her nose.

“Nothing.” Clarke twined her fingers in the collar of his shirt and pulled him towards her. She could feel him smiling as she tasted him on her tongue.

“You have very effective teaching methods,” he murmured, wrapping his arms round her.

“That’s what all my students say.”

“Oh yeah? All your students?”

“Mhmm.” Clarke’s eyes twinkled.

“And what would your other students say if they knew they were missing out on this very enjoyable part of the lesson?”

Clarke bit back a smile. “How do you know they’re missing out?”

“Oh, just a hunch.” Bellamy cradled her left hand in his, running his thumb along the simple band on her finger.

“Well, you’re not wrong,” Clarke admitted. “But my other students don’t waste half as much time during lessons as you do.”

“Waste time, you say?” Bellamy sighed. “Agree to disagree, I guess.”

Clarke pulled him back for one final kiss, then turned to her canvas. “I’ve gotten nothing done today. I should never have let you talk me into this.”

“Speak for yourself. I sit before a masterpiece.”

Clarke glanced over at Bellamy’s canvas, which depicted what might very generously be called a tree. “I don’t think MOMA is going to be calling any time soon, sorry babe.”

Bellamy raised his eyebrows. “What if I told you I wasn’t talking about the painting?”

“I’d tell you to work on your pick up lines, because that’s god awful.”

He chuckled. “Fair enough. But you owe me a proper lesson sometime, since this has just been an excuse for you to make out with me. I see right through you, Clarke Griffin.”

“That’s Clarke Griffin-Blake, to you.”

Bellamy grinned and turned back to his painting. “I still can’t get used to the sound of that.”

“I guess I’ll have to use it more often, Mr Griffin-Blake.”

“Our new last name’s not too wordy? Maybe we should have gone with something simpler, like Smith.”

Clarke snorted. “Yes, because our relationship has always been defined by simplicity.”

“Fair enough. Now, you really should let me get back to work.”

“Asshole.”

“That’s Asshole Griffin-Blake, to you.”


	25. Double Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 sentence fic for @pillowprincesslexa who requested some brotp: lexamy :)

“She’s just…really cute with her hair like that,” Bellamy said with the air of a confession. He leaned across the table towards Lexa as they watched Clarke chatting with the bartenders.

Lexa snorted, and playfully jabbed him with her elbow. “You must be tipsy, Bellamy, I’ve never seen you this sappy.”

“Whatever.” He rolled his eyes, but couldn’t keep the smile off his face. “I just love her hair, and her face, and her…everything.”

“Yeah, she’s got a great everything,” Lexa teased, stirring the ice in her drink.

“I’m just really lucky,” Bellamy slouched down in his seat so that head rested on Lexa’s shoulder. He glanced up at her. “I’m not wrong. And she looks especially amazing in that dress, you have to admit.”

“She does!” Lexa grinned. “She looks great tonight.”

“We were getting ready to leave the apartment today, and she looked so beautiful it took my breath away. I was just standing there like an idiot.” Bellamy sighed. “I’m so fucking gone.”

“Ha!” Lexa teased. “You’re in love, you’re totally in love.”

“Shut up,” Bellamy replied, blushing. He glanced back at his girlfriend. Clarke leaned back and smirked at him, then grabbed a tray of drinks and made her way over.

“By the way, Lex,” Clarke said, leaning over to hand Lexa her glass of wine, “I asked that cute bartender out for you. She said she gets off at 10, so…”

“Clarke, did you really?” Lexa asked, suddenly wide eyed and serious. It was Bellamy’s turn to laugh. “Shut up, Bellamy. Did you really ask out Costia for me?”

Clarke laughed and took her seat, Bellamy’s arm sliding round her shoulder. “Yeah, you’ve been pining over her for literally months so I thought I’d wingman you. I just said I had a cute friend who was free tonight. She asked if it was you, and said she’d meet up with us when her shift ended.”

“Oh my god,” Lexa said, rolling her eyes.

“Look at Lex all nervous,” Bellamy teased. “Wow, you really have a thing for this girl, huh?”

“You have no room to talk, Blake,” Lexa replied savagely. “Clarke, the entire time you were gone he wouldn’t shut up about how obsessed he is with you.”

“Hey!” Bellamy protested, “I thought we were bros!”

Lexa shrugged and took a sip of her drink. “It’s a compliment to Clarke.”

Clarke turned back to Bellamy, grinning. “What, you have a crush on me or something?”

“No,” Bellamy replied, planting a kiss on her cheek, “Why on earth would you say that?”

Lexa stood up dramatically and adjusted her jacket. “You guys are gross. I’m gonna go make sure Costia has my number.”

“Woot woot!” Clarke cheered, a little too loudly.

“Yeah, get that all out of your system now,” Lexa said, shaking her head. “If you two want to go out with me and my new girlfriend, you’re gonna have to behave.”

“Ah, there’s that classic Lexa confidence,” Bellamy called.

Lexa just smirked as she made a beeline for the taps.


	26. Dispatch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a tumblr text post, enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @katchyalater :)

“Shift’s almost over,” Bellamy said, knocking his shoulder against Clarke’s. “We’re done here, why don’t you head home?”

“You don’t have to tell me twice,” Clarke replied, leaning up for a hug. “Try not to miss me too much.”

Bellamy buried his face in her neck briefly. “Bye Clarke. Love you.”

Clarke stiffened and pulled back, her face lit up with surprise. “You what?”

Bellamy’s jaw dropped in horror, and then his eyes nearly bugged out of his head as he clapped a hand to the walkie on his shoulder. “Oh shit, my radio’s on. You turned my radio on.”

“Fuck, did we just call dispatch?”

Bellamy shook his head. “No…but I think everyone on shift right now just heard us.”

Clarke bit her lip to keep from laughing. “So, not only did you just accidentally confess your love to me, you did it to…”

“Effectively the entire precinct, yeah.” An agonized look was frozen on Bellamy’s face. “I can’t believe I just did that.”

“Ummm…well…are you sure they heard you?” Clarke asked, trying to be helpful. They were going to have to talk about this whole ‘I love you’ business, but that could wait a moment.

Bellamy grimaced. “Only one way to find out.” He switched his radio back on, and the whoops and cheers that suddenly filled the air affirmed his worst fears.

“Hey, love you too man,” said a voice she was sure was Miller’s. “But maybe try to keep the emoting to a minimum while you’re on duty?”

“Who are you with right now? Are you with Griffin?” yelled a voice that was definitely Raven’s. “It’s about time you two—“

Bellamy quickly switched the walkie back off and ran his hands through his hair. “Well, fuck.” He glanced back at his partner with a pained expression. “Any chance you’d believe me if I said that’s how I end every conversation now?”

“No, sorry,” Clarke replied, rocking on her feet and continuing to bite back her laughter. “If it’s any consolation, I once called my second grade teacher mom.”

Bellamy shook his head, eyes still wide with disbelief. “That’s not the same thing at all. This is way, way worse. Everyone heard me. Everyone. _Murphy_ heard me.”

Clarke’s curiosity got the better of her compassion. “Wait, so that’s the part that bothers you most? Not that you accidentally said ‘I love you’ to a coworker, but that everyone heard you?”

“Ummmm, yeah. They’re never going to let me live this down.”

“So…you meant it, then?”

“What?”

“You meant it. You love me.”

Bellamy cocked his head to the side, as if unable to argue with his prior self. “Of course I do, Clarke. You’re amazing. I’ve been in love with you for…forever.” He shoved his hands deep in his pockets and sighed. “Sorry. I’m an asshole.”

Clarke’s face broke into a wide grin. “Hey, that’s cool. I love you too.”

Bellamy’s jaw dropped again. “Fuck, Clarke...really?”

In lieu of a reply, she rocked forward on the toe of her boots and kissed him.

“Ok, I should have said that a long time ago,” he confessed, when he finally caught his breath.

“Yeah, you should have,” Clarke teased. “But just for the record, I’m never going to let you live this down either.”


	27. No Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canonverse, s1 canon divergent. Prompt from @craniumhurricane "This will only take a second."

The camp had grown worried when Clarke and Wells hadn’t returned by dinner time, even more worried when by nightfall they were still missing. Bellamy was about to take off with Miller, Harper, and a few torches to go after them when he saw her, barely visible in the dark. He could just make out Clarke’s blond hair and pale skin. 

He took off running for the gate. A bare chested Wells was supporting her, and she could barely walk. _Fuck_. He should never have agreed to let them go foraging on their own without any backup. He should have followed them himself, whether or not Clarke wanted him there. If she didn’t make it out of this—well, that simply wasn’t an option.

“Clarke, holy shit….” His eyes darted between her and Wells. “What happened?”

“Panther,” Wells replied hoarsely, his eyes locked on Clarke’s face. “We speared it, but not before it got her in the leg.”

Clarke collapsed right in front of Bellamy’s tent, fortunately just as Monty slid a makeshift chair under her. Bellamy could see the blood spreading from a gash in her thigh. It wasn’t wide, but it looked deep. Wells had torn up his shirt to make a temporary bandage, but it wasn’t doing much good any longer.

Clarke’s face was white as a sheet and sweat was beaded on her upper lip, but she steadied herself, gritted her teeth, and finally made eye contact with Bellamy. “Get my medical bag. And a knife, wide blade.”

Her hands were shaking as she gestured toward her tent. Bellamy set off at a sprint and returned quickly with her bag. The rest of the delinquents had begun to gather round, and Wells was trying to keep them away, though he was nearly falling over with exhaustion.

“Miller, take Wells to his tent and make sure he’s alright. Monty, you stay here with me. We’ve got this, Wells, go! Harper, keep an eye on the wall. Everyone else get out of here!” Bellamy fought to keep the desperation from his voice. This was bad….not quite Jasper-with-a-spear-through-his-chest bad, but nearly. He pushed the hair back from his forehead as he knelt down by Clarke.   
“Ok, what’s next?”

She took a deep breath. “Next I have cauterize the wound.”

Bellamy made a dash for the fire, and set the blade of his knife over the flame until it was red hot. The handle blistered his skin as he bolted back to Clarke, but he hardly noticed.

“Ok, what do you want me to do now?”

Clarke extended a bloody palm. “Give it to me. This will only take a second—“

There wasn’t time to argue, Bellamy just took a second to wrap the handle in a bit of gauze before handing it to Clarke.

“I need you to tear my pant leg away.”

Bellamy hesitated for the tiniest of moments before obeying. His fingers, now sticky with Clarke’s blood, lingered on her thigh and she grabbed one of his hands, then with no warning pressed the blade against her wound.

Bellamy heard a groan from Monty behind him as the smell of burning flesh filled his nostrils. Clarke’s fingernails dug into his palm and he gripped her hand back tightly. After what seemed like an eternity, Clarke dropped the blade and closed her eyes. The bleeding had stopped.

Bellamy exhaled heavily and glanced behind him, forcing his voice to remain level. “Monty, get Clarke’s portion of rations and an extra one.”

Clarke’s bright blue eyes met his when he turned back around. “Thanks for your help,” she said calmly.

Bellamy couldn’t help but laugh. “I didn’t do anything, Clarke. You just…you are…”

Clarke smiled weakly. “Help me back to my tent?”

“You’re not walking anywhere on that leg, so you can either let me carry you, or you can stay here.”

“I probably shouldn’t try to move too much,” Clarke agreed.

Bellamy helped her clean the blood off her hands while they waited. When Monty arrived with the food, Bellamy had him help move Clarke’s chair directly into his tent. Once they were inside, it was easy enough to help her onto his cot. Monty discreetly took his leave once Clarke was settled.

“This all an elaborate plan to get in my pants?” Bellamy joked in a deceptively breezy voice as he passed her the plate of rations.

“Don’t flatter yourself,” Clarke said dryly as she took her first bite.

The color had started to return to her cheeks, and he could relax.

Her eyes flickered up towards him as she eagerly finished off her meal. “You should get yourself cleaned up.”

“I’m fine,” he said gruffly, closing his eyes.

“If you say so. You’re actually pretty useful in a medical crisis, when you’re not actively fighting me.”

Bellamy snorted. “Yeah, ok. Try not to have too many more of them, ok?”

Clarke shrugged. “We’re on the ground now, no promises.”

Bellamy just shook his head. This girl was going to give him a heart attack one of these days, he could just feel it.


	28. Better Late than Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I love you" confession over a beer for @isla1975

“And that’s the story of how I got Raven to agree to adopt a puppy,” Gina said, grinning.

“As your roommate,” Clarke chimed in, “I have to say I’m pretty excited to have all the fun of owning a puppy with none of the actual responsibilities. And I really didn’t think you were ever going to wear her down. Impressive.”

“Well done, Gina,” Bellamy agreed.

Raven snorted fondly. “Yeah, you’re real wiley, babe.”

Gina leaned over to kiss her girlfriend on the cheek. “You’re cute when you’re pretending you don’t think I’m cute.”

Raven smiled and stood up abruptly. “It’s probably about time for us to get going.”

“Yeah, I have to work brunch tomorrow,” Gina agreed, grabbing her purse. “See you at home, Clarke.”

“They sure are cute together,” Bellamy said after they’d gone.

“Yeah, I’m pretty proud of myself for setting them up.”

“Oh, you’re taking credit for that, huh?”

Clarke grinned. “Hell yeah, I am! I mean, they pretty much had it figured out on their own, I have to admit…but it was my idea for Gina to move in after you guys broke up, so…yeah, I deserve at least partial credit.”

“Sure you do. How is it, living with them?”

“They’re both awesome roommates, but it is a little weird living with a couple, I guess.”

“How so?”

“Just when you’re single. It makes you a little more aware of how single you are…you know what I mean. I haven’t forgotten that you lived with Murphy and Emori in college.”

“And in an apartment half this size…the amount of times I walked in on them having sex in our kitchen…”

Clarke chuckled. “How are they doing by the way? Have you talked to them lately?”

“They’re doing great,” Bellamy answered, leaning back on the couch so that his shoulder brushed Clarke’s. “Emori’s due for their second kid any day now.”

“Who would have thought John Murphy, of all people, would be the one to settle into domestic bliss first?”

“And Monty and Nate just got engaged, too.” 

“Gina and Raven aren’t far behind them.”

“Not to mention Jasper and Maya have been together forever…”

“Wow, so when you put it that way…”

“We’re the outliers, yeah,” Bellamy said, clinking the neck of his beer bottle against hers. “Cheers.”

Clarke bit her lip, and a strange expression must have appeared on her face because Bellamy’s brow furrowed with concern.

“You ok?”

“I’m ok…I just…I don’t know. I’m tired, ignore me.” Clarke slouched down and Bellamy wrapped his arm around her.

“You’re always tired.” He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “And I don’t know why I’d start suddenly ignoring you now.”

“Hey, Bell?” Clarke murmured.

“Hey, what?”

“You know I love you, right?”

“Course,” Bellamy replied, then immediately sat up straight, jostling his arm against Clarke’s head.

“Ouch!”

“Sorry, sorry.” He smoothed her hair, set his drink down and turned to face her. “What do you mean, love? Like, as a friend, or…”

Clarke smiled. “Well, that too, but…more than as a friend. If I’m being honest.”

“Honest is good…” Bellamy’s voice trailed off, his brown eyes wide with disbelief as he stared at her.

“Sorry, I really thought you knew, I didn’t mean to spring that on you…”

“You thought I knew?”

“Kind of, yeah, everyone else does…”

“Well, it would have been nice for someone to fill me in at some point! Clarke, you really think that if I had known this before I wouldn’t have done something about it?”

Clarke wet her lips with her tongue. “Done what, exactly?”

“This.” Bellamy cupped her jaw and gently kissed her. 

“I guess…I should have said something a lot earlier,” Clarke murmured.

“Yeah, you should have,” Bellamy agreed, smiling wider than he had thought possible. “But so should I. I love you, too.”


	29. Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> canonverse hurt/comfort fluff for @youleftme-clarke

It didn’t happen the way Clarke had expected, but after six years apart, she’d learned to keep her expectations in check.

Nothing since she’d arrived on the ground had happened the way she’d expected, after all. Not the wars, not the loss, not the falling in love.

When Bellamy and the others had finally returned, a year late, that hadn’t been the way she’s expected either. She and Bellamy had locked eyes over a battlefield, and the look on his face when he recognized her had cut her to the core. It had taken all her strength not to run to him in that moment.

Afterwards, when the dust had settled, and a tenuous alliance had been reached, they had finally embraced, and tears were shed on both sides. She could have kissed him then and there, told him how much she’d missed him, that she loved him, but the time wasn’t right, so she waited. He wasn’t hard to love, but loving him was hard.

It was just a week after their alliance with the prisoner ship when he stumbled into camp with a head wound, Murphy barely able to support his weight.

“What happened?” Clarke asked, rushing towards them. She fought through that tight anxious feeling that overtook her chest any time he was in danger.

“His footing’s not great these days, apparently,” Murphy answered, trying to mask his obvious concern with sarcasm. “He twisted his ankle about a mile back. Would have been fine if he let me wrap it up, but instead he insisted we get back here and took a fall and hit his head.”

Clarke had pushed Bellamy’s curls back to expose the gash on his head. It wasn’t as bad as she’d initially thought, and she breathed a deep sigh of relief.

“I’m fine,” he muttered, trying to push Murphy away and failing.

“Clearly,” returned Clarke dryly.

Bellamy met her eyes with a sheepish expression. “Sorry. I’ll cooperate.”

Murphy helped get him inside Clarke’s tent, which doubled as medical for the time being, and then made himself scarce.

“This is going to sting,” Clarke warned, and she lifted a damp cloth to his forehead. “You’re going to need a few stitches, try not to move.”

She threaded a needle and began to deftly close up his wound. He barely flinched, his eyes just locked on her face the entire time. She finished, and he was still staring. She removed his boot and sock and braced the offending ankle. Still, he stared. Clarke frowned.

“How hard did you hit your head?” she asked, tipping his chin back gently to look into his eyes. His pupils were dilated a bit more than she would have liked.

“I’m fine, Clarke,” Bellamy replied in a low, even tone. A smile pulled at the corner of his mouth. “Stop worrying about me.”

“You had an open wound five minutes ago, you hit your head, and you’re acting kind of funny. You keep…staring. You’re sure you’re alright?”

“I’m fine. We haven’t really had any time to ourselves, you know. It would be weirder if I didn’t stare.”

Clarke bit her lip. “We’ve been busy. Things haven’t been easy.”

“Can we forget about all that, just for a minute?”

Clarke took a seat beside him, her heart beating so fast in her chest she felt faint. “What’s on your mind?”

He took her hand in his, and the next words out of his mouth took her breath away. She must have misheard him. “What?”

“I love you,” he repeated, a grin stretched over his face, one eyebrow raised. “Hey, I’m the one with the head injury here. What’s wrong with you?”

Clarke shook her head, her eyes filled with tears. “Why now?” she asked hoarsely.

Bellamy grew sober for a moment. “I thought I’d lost you…my heart had to catch up with my head. I didn’t think I’d get another chance to tell you. I don’t want to waste this one.” The corner of his mouth quirked up again. “And head injuries always put things in perspective.”

Clarke laughed and wiped the tears from her face. “You’re telling me all I had to do was trip you and I would have gotten this out of you earlier?”

“Probably.” Bellamy smiled and ran a hand over her hair. “So, what now?”

“We’re not going to waste any more time.” Clarke kissed him deeply. “I love you too, Bellamy Blake.”


	30. A Nice Chianti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU, prompt from @moonaskingtostay: Hey ! So please please please, I need this valentine prompt to happen with bellarke : “I’m glad I gave you a shot because to be honest your online dating profile almost made you sound like a serial killer”. Bonus if Clarke's the one with the creepy online profile.

Bellamy would never, ever have signed up for online dating if it hadn’t been for his younger sister and her annoying friends.

“Seriously, Bell, it’s weird that you’re almost thirty and you’ve never had a relationship that’s lasted longer than a few months,” Octavia pointed out for the millionth time. “You need to get out there more.”

They were watching Forensic Files and eating pizza along with Monty and Jasper, who seemed to materialize in Bellamy’s apartment any time there was food.

“Yeah, even Monty’s been in more serious relationships than you, and he’s a disaster,” Jasper chimed in.

“Shut up.” Monty elbowed his friend. “Seriously, Bellamy, I can help you set up a profile, if you want. I’m pretty familiar with the algorithms they use on those sites.”

“It’s settled, then,” said Octavia. “Bellamy is online dating.”

It was useless to protest against all three of them, so Bellamy resigned himself to the probability of a few awkward dates.

Monty, Jasper, and Octavia all had a hand in creating his profile. They were, he supposed, moderately helpful. “You can’t say you’re in a serious relationship with the History Channel,” “You can’t set a copy of the _Iliad_ as your profile picture,” “When they ask you for your favorite dates they mean where you want to go and do, not a ranking of important historical events,” “Give me the laptop,” “You’re hopeless…”

Finally, Bellamy Blake was officially in the world of online dating. He had a dozen matches right off the bat. It would have been more, Octavia hissed, if he’d let her use anything other than that goofy selfie.

Scrolling through his matches, some of them seemed nice enough. There was one, however, that really caught his eye.

Clarke Griffin, M. D. 29 years old, blonde hair, blue eyes. The photo she’d used was a professional headshot, but she seemed like she could be fun given the right circumstances. Plus, she was pretty cute. He couldn’t deny that.

It was the interests that she listed that really made him chuckle. Human anatomy, experimental surgical procedures, true crime, and abnormal psychology all were top on the list.

“Um….this girl highkey sounds like a freak,” Jasper said, peering over Bellamy’s shoulder.

“Or a serial killer,” said Monty darkly.

“What the hell?” Octavia snatched Bellamy’s phone from him.

“She’s a doctor, relax,” said Bellamy, grabbing his phone back. “Besides, I kind of already asked her to get a coffee with me.”

“Ok, I’m impressed but also kind of worried for you,” Octavia said.

“I’ll be fine. You wanted me to date, now I’m dating. Chill.”

“Wow, she’s into tying up strangers and putting them in the trunk of her car? And changing her appearance to avoid police detection?” Jasper said.

“What?”

“She’s not, but you believed me, didn’t you?” said Jasper smugly.

“Whatever. She seems cool, and so what if she’s not great at setting up a dating profile? Neither am I.”

“You can say that again,” Octavia muttered. But that was the end of the discussion.

He got coffee with the mysterious, possibly dangerous, Clarke Griffin that weekend. She was drop-dead gorgeous in person, and a little edgier than she had seemed online. There was a streak of red running through her hair, and she was wearing torn black jeans and a plaid flannel. She was clearly all work, no play most of the time, and she seemed pretty awkward about the whole online dating situation. But she warmed up to him pretty quickly, and he liked her bluntness and her smile.

“So, you’re a history teacher?”

“Yep. Almost six years now.”

“You like it?”

“I don’t do it for the money, that’s for sure.”

“That’s nice to hear, actually.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, a lot of the people I’ve been out with lately have only wanted to talk about how much money they make and how successful they are…don’t get me wrong, that definitely has its place. But I’m trying to take a break from the investment banker types, ya know?”

Bellamy chuckled. “Thanks for slumming it with me, I guess.”

“No problem,” Clarke grinned. “So, what made you click on my profile?”

“I think we have some similar qualities,” Bellamy shrugged. “And you seem like you have you have your life together somewhat, unlike most of the people I meet.”

“It’s an illusion,” Clarke said dryly.

“Yeah? So you only listed hobbies relevant to your job because you thought that was a turn on?”

Clarke chuckled. “Raven said that was a mistake. My roommate…” she leaned forward. “She was the one who made me join that app. This is my first time online dating, actually. What did you think of my profile? Be honest.”

“It was a little…clinical,” Bellamy admitted. “And to be honest, you sounded kind of like a serial killer.”

Clarke shook her head. “Damn, Raven was right!”

“She told you that you sounded like H. H. Holmes?”

“Sort of…she told me to mix it up and add some b.s. in there about my favorite flower and stuff to get more matches. She said I seemed a little intimidating.”

“Maybe to some,” Bellamy said loftily.

Clarke laughed. “This is fun, actually. I wasn’t expecting that.”

“Neither was I,” Bellamy agreed. “How do you feel about dinner?”

“In general, or—“

“With me, I mean. Tomorrow night.”

“I feel great about that.”

“I hear there’s a really great restaurant downtown that serves fava beans with a nice chianti.”

“Perfect, right up my alley,” Clarke agreed with a wicked smile. “Glad you gave me a chance, by the way, despite my profile.”

“Despite?” Bellamy teased. “More like because of.”


	31. Roses are Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU fluff, prompt from @frecklessbellamy: "I wrote you that letter, but you were never supposed to get it"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!! <3

“Any plans for Valentine’s Day?” Monty asked, passing Clarke a beer and taking a seat next to her on the couch.  

“Monty,” Clarke rolled her eyes, “You know I’m single, what do single people do on Valentine’s Day?”

“Cry as they binge on ice cream and sad movies?”

“Asshole. No, we lay in wait until February 15th then buy as much half price chocolate as we can carry.”

“Ah, of course.”

“What are you and Nate doing, by the way?”

“I don’t know, exactly. He said he wants to cook me dinner at his place.”

“Oooooh, romantic,” Clarke said in a sing-song voice.

“Shut up.”

“Hey, if you can tease me about being single, I can sure as hell tease you about being in a relationship.”

“Fine, fine. Anyway, I don’t think he can really cook, but we’ll see.”

“Bellamy can, I think. Maybe he enlisted help from his roommate.”

“Hmmm…maybe he did. And how are things with you and Bellamy, by the way?”

“Fine. Same as they were.”

“You’re still hopelessly in love with him and he’s still completely oblivious?”

“Yup.”

“Cool, glad I didn’t miss anything.” Monty paused to take a sip of his drink while Clarke flipped through channels on the tv. “You should ask him out, by the way.”

“Yeah, I could do that…but the timing still seems off, you know? He and Gina just broke up. I don’t want to be his rebound.”

Monty snorted. “Sorry, but that’s a lame excuse, and you know it. It’s been months since either of you were in a relationship. Take a chance and tell him how you feel. What’s the worst that could happen?”

“He could reject me and I lose him as a friend in addition to being humiliated,” Clarke sighed. “Plus, we work together. It’s just a bad idea, trust me.”

“Why are you so weird about this?” Monty asked. “You are so confident, usually. I’ve seen you ask strangers out

“It’s because it’s Bellamy,” Clarke sighed. “He’s different. I don’t know what to tell you.”

“Just write him a Valentine’s Day card.”

“You’re soooo helpful.”

But later that night, when Clarke was sitting at the kitchen table grading homework, she couldn’t help but think what she’d write to Bellamy. She even had a card for it, a blank extra that one of her fifth grade students had given her (“for her friend or her cat or whatever, it didn’t have to be for a boyfriend or girlfriend…” thanks, kid). It was an almost offensively bright pink piece of construction paper cut in the shape of a heart and covered with glitter.

Clarke flipped the card over and picked up a pencil. This could be a creative writing exercise, she supposed. _Dear Bellamy_ …

She paused, tapping the side of her pencil rhythmically against the edge of the table. She giggled.

 _Dear Bellamy,_  
Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
I look good naked  
How about you?  
Love, Clarke

Clarke dissolved into a fit of laughter. She shook her head and slid the card under a pile of books on philosophy of education. Monty would get a kick out of that card later, but for now she had work to do.

\----

On Valentine’s Day, Clarke helped Monty with his tie and sent him on his way. She assumed he probably wouldn’t be back that night, and was looking forward to enjoying a pint of mint chocolate chip ice cream and some alone time after she finished her grading for the evening.

She had just settled in to get to work when she heard a knock on the door.

It was Bellamy, of all people.

“Hey, sorry to bother you.” He really did look apologetic. “I kind of wanted to give Miller and Monty some space, and I thought you might be home.”

Clarke leaned on the door frame and tried very hard not to grin. “And you just assumed I didn’t have any big romantic plans today?”

Bellamy’s eyes widened. “Oh shit! I’m sorry, I can go hang out a coffee shop or something—“

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding. No big plans tonight.” Clarke opened the door completely. “Come on in, you’re free to hang out here.”

“Awesome, thanks,” Bellamy breathed a sigh of relief. “I have a bunch of work to do, I’m sure you do too. Want to order takeout and be boring?”

“Sounds great.”

She made space for him on the kitchen table and they got to work in relative silence, only taking a break to eat when the Thai food arrived.

“Seems like their date is going well,” Clarke remarked around 10:00pm.

“Yeah, it is getting kind of late.” Bellamy checked his watch. “If you want me to clear out, that’s fine, just let me know.”

“Don’t be silly!” Clarke said. “But I think I’m done with grading for the night. Want to watch tv?”

“Sure,” Bellamy agreed, standing up and beginning to clear away the empty takeout containers. “You mind if I borrow a few of these education theory books, actually?”

He had picked up the stack before Clarke could reply, and she watched in horror as the glittery pink heart she’d stuffed underneath them fluttered to the floor.

It landed right side up, but she wasn’t quick enough and he grabbed it first. “This is cute, one of your students give this to you?”

Clarke froze, unable to speak, as he turned the card over. She couldn’t tear her eyes away from his face. After a moment, he set the card down and glanced up at her, his expression unreadable at first.

“So…not from one of your students, then, I gather.” His eyebrow quirked up with amusement.

“You were never supposed to see that…” Clarke began, her face burning with embarrassment.

“Why not?” Bellamy asked. “It’s pretty hot.”

Clarke’s jaw dropped.

“I mean it, I like the confidence,” Bellamy continued, a smirk playing at his lips.

“Well if you like that, you’re going to love what I have planned for President’s Day,” Clarke blurted out before she could stop herself.

Bellamy laughed and took a step nearer. “So, what now?”

“I mean, I have a few ideas…”

Bellamy was just inches from her now, the tension between them palpable. His glance darted from her eyes to her lips. He cupped her face gently with one hand, and Clarke shivered at his touch.

“This ok?” he murmured.

Clarke surged forward and kissed him. He reciprocated by deepening their kiss and wrapping both arms round her waist until he had practically lifted her off the ground. Clarke ran her hands eagerly over his hair, his chest, his arms. Before she knew it, she had pulled his shirt off, unbuttoned her own jeans and pushed him towards her bedroom…

——

“So,” Bellamy asked, propping himself up on his elbow and grinning down at her. “That happened.”

Clarke laughed and twined a finger through his hair. “Yeah, it did.”

“I’m pretty happy I found that card.”

“I’m pretty happy you did, too.”

Bellamy flopped back on the bed and closed his eyes. “Anyway, you successfully got me naked. Thoughts?”

“10/10, would bang again.” Clarke rested her head on his chest.

Bellamy pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Mmmm, good plan. Glad we’re on the same page.”


	32. Driving Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern au feat. Madi for @isla1975 <3

“Ok, now just shift it into drive again…yeah, you got it,” Bellamy said. “Don’t forget to tap on the brakes…perfect. You’re a natural, kid.”

Made grinned as she made another round in the empty high school parking lot. “I know, this is easy…can we go on the road now, please?”

“All in good time. Besides, I promised your mom we’d stay in the parking lot for a while first.”

“Well, at least she’s letting you teach me. Can you imagine if she were here right now?” Made giggled and began to imitate Clarke’s voice. “Madi, be careful! Madi, slow down! Madi, have you eaten your vegetables today?”

Bellamy smirked despite his best efforts. “Hey, you know your mom loves you, it’s why she’s like that.”

“I know,” Madi sighed. “I’m actually really excited to get my license because I’ll get to help her out more. She missed dinner twice last week because she worked late and then had to run errands for me.”

“Good thing she’s got you looking out for her.”

“You too,” Madi said, glancing over at Bellamy as she put the car in park. “You know, you really should just move in already.”

Bellamy raised his eyebrows. “Yeah, you’d be ok with that?”

“Please!” Madi rolled her eyes. “You basically live there anyway. Besides, I need all the help I can get.”

“You’re doing great,” Bellamy chuckled. “But I hear you. We’ll see. How about we head back home and get dinner started?”

“Can I drive on the way home?” Madi asked eagerly.

“Sure, I think you’re ready for that.”

“Awesome! Thanks, Bellamy.”

After dinner, Madi went to her room to do homework.

“So, your daughter asked me to move in with you,” Bellamy said casually, as Clarke flipped channels on the tv.

“Really?” Clarke smiled and rested her head on Bellamy’s shoulder.

“Mhmmm. She’s getting tired of taking care of you all by herself. Says you’re missing meals and working too hard.”

“She’s exaggerating.” Clarke rolled her eyes.

“I don’t know,” Bellamy poked her ribs gently. “You are getting kind of skinny.”

“I am not,” Clarke snorted. “What are you gonna do about it, anyway?”

“Well, I am a much better cook than you, for one…and when Madi gets her license she wants to contribute more.” Bellamy pressed a kiss to Clarke’s forehead. “You’re busy. Let us help.”

“So you’re ganging up on me?” Clarke joked.

“Yup.”

“Well, joke’s on you. I had a key made for you last week. I was gonna give it to you tonight anyway.”

Bellamy grinned. “Really?”

“Really,” Clarke sat up and ran her fingers through his hair. “Move in with me, Bellamy Blake.”

Bellamy kissed her, then grew serious. “I’d go to the ends of the earth if you asked me to, Clarke.”

“That would be very counter productive, since I live here.”

Bellamy just shook his head affectionately and pulled her closer. There would be time later for passionate declarations. For now, this was all he wanted.


	33. Trading Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU, Halloween, Art Teacher!Clarke, History Teacher! Bellamy, anon prompt: "bell dressed like clarke and clarke dresses like bell"

“Clarke, what the hell are you wearing?” Monty asked.

“What?” Clarke feigned innocence as she adjusted the frames of her (very obviously fake) glasses. “It’s Halloween. This is my costume.”

Monty snorted with laughter. “Oh my god…you’re Bellamy. You dressed as Bellamy. This is too good.”

Clarke smirked. She’d picked out the perfect slightly-but-not-overly-rumpled plaid and rolled the sleeves up exactly like Bellamy always did. She’d even styled her short hair to imitate the rumpled form his curls took midway through the day.

“Clarke, you’ve gotta see this.” Raven burst into Clarke’s classroom, her face alight with laughter. She was quickly followed by Bellamy, who was wearing faded paint stained jeans, a slouchy colorful sweater, and a pair of clogs he’d picked up god knows where. He even had a paint brush stashed behind his ear.

Bellamy and Clarke took one look at each other and immediately burst out laughing.

“You…I can’t believe you!” Clarke gasped.

“I thought this was such an original idea!” he protested.

“Clearly not.”

Bellamy bit his lip, eyes still dancing with laughter, and did a full turn so that Clarke could appreciate his outfit in all its glory.

“How’d I do?”

“Ok, well first of all I’m definitely stealing that sweater after today.”

“Fine, as long as you admit my hair does not look like that.” Bellamy crossed his arms and stepped forward, giving her another look up and down.

“It absolutely does,” Clarke replied, throwing her chin in the air defiantly. “My costume is perfect, deal with it.”

Bellamy’s nose wrinkled with laughter again. Raven rolled her eyes at Monty, wearing her “remind me why these two aren’t dating already?” face, but Clarke just ignored her. They’d talk about that later, but for now they had to get ready for the influx of energetic, distracted students.

“So, are you teaching art class today, Bellamy?” Monty teased.

“I don’t know…Clarke, are you up to teaching the sack of Rome?”

“Of course I am,” Clarke scoffed, “but I don’t want to see my classroom after you teach an art class. I can picture it now, total chaos.”

“What’s wrong with a little chaos?” Bellamy asked, leaning towards her with one eyebrow raised.

Clarke was practically up against the blackboard now, and she found herself suddenly lost in Bellamy’s eyes, wondering what would happen if she just kissed him.

Something must have shown in her face, because Bellamy immediately looked embarrassed and took a step back.

“Sorry, Clarke…”

“I’m fine, just very attracted to this version of myself,” she joked, gesturing at his costume, cheeks on fire.

“Oh my god,” Raven muttered, and pulled Monty out of the room with her.

It was nearly 7:30. The kids would be there any minute, Clarke knew that Bellamy knew that. And yet, he stood stock still, eyes locked on hers.

“You ok?” he asked, wetting his lips with his tongue like he had no idea what that did to her.

“Just fine,” Clarke murmured, pushing one of her shirtsleeves up and thinking that’s exactly what Bellamy would have done in her shoes.

Neither of them moved an inch until they heard children’s voices echoing down the hall. Bellamy abruptly took his leave, glancing back at her for the briefest second from the doorframe. 

Clarke shivered.


	34. Not Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canonverse, post reunion spec fic, angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Clarke tells Bellamy/ Bellamy find out about that heartbreaking scene just before Clarke finds Eden (where she is yelling about everything she has lost and almost kills herself). Eliza's acting was perfection and I need all the angst.

“What did you do?” he breathed, “after you realized…when you knew you weren’t going to get into the bunker?”

Bellamy’s eyes purposely avoided her face, and Clarke could feel the anxiety clawing at her breast. He’d never been afraid to look at her like that.

She’d known he’d be a changed man when he returned, but she hadn’t anticipated how the tension between them would feel, or speculated about what the cause might be.

She hadn’t expected the beard either, but she was immediately fond of it. He was so much more solid than she’d remembered—they all were. In the last six years, Clarke had forgotten what it was like to be wrapped up in the embrace of a friend. She was starved for physical affection, which Raven and Harper and the others seemed happy enough to provide, but he seemed unable to give it. 

Somehow, finding her alive had made it harder for Bellamy to forgive himself for leaving her to die. It was almost as though he expected her to confront him. As if he’d had another choice. As if he’d wanted to leave her. As if she wasn’t proud of him for doing what needed to be done to save the rest of them. 

Monty was still standing guard on the edge of the camp but the others had all gone to bed, including Echo, who’d given Clarke a quick nod before heading off to the tent she was sharing with Raven.

“Clarke?”

“I…I left Polis,” Clarke replied finally, fiddling with a strap on her jacket. “There was nothing for me there anymore, and I knew I had to find water and food or die.”

She shifted a little closer to the fire, extending her arms to warm her fingertips. She could feel Bellamy’s eyes on her now that she’d looked away.

“I had hope, somehow, despite it all, until my supplies ran out in the middle of the desert. I thought I was a goner. I thought about….ending it.”

She heard a sharp intake of breath from him, and closed her eyes for the briefest moment before continuing.

“You all thought I died in the death wave, you wouldn’t know the difference,” Clarke said matter of factly, staring into the fire.

“Fuck, Clarke—“

“No, don’t.” Clarke turned and caught his glance, shaking her head. “I’m sorry…it’s alright, really. I thought I’d lost everything…I had lost everything. But it wasn’t all lost for good. I’m here now, and so are you. We’re ok, Bellamy.”

Bellamy’s eyes were glistening with tears, but he steadied his voice as he asked, “What stopped you?”

“I saw a way out. I found this place, and I knew I was going to survive—alone, I thought, but still. Alive.”

Bellamy didn’t say a word. He took her hand in his (for the first time in six years) and squeezed it gently.

Clarke felt her heart racing faster than it had since she’d first seen him again. Something remained between them. Something that neither time nor distance could break. She just didn’t know what.

“You and Echo…” Clarke began, unable to help herself.

Bellamy’s grip on her hand tightened. “We don’t have to—“

“No, hear me out.” Clarke said, smiling up at him. “I don’t know how long, or what exactly you were to each other…but I’m so happy you had someone, someone who cared for you…”

Bellamy clenched his jaw and looked away, searching for the right words.

“You were all alone. I’m so sorry.”

“You couldn’t have done anything about it.”

“I know, but—“

“I had Madi.”

He shook his head. “It’s not the same.”

“I know,” Clarke sighed. “But I’m not alone now.”

“No, you’re not,” he said simply, pulling her closer.

They remained like that until morning, Clarke dozing on his shoulder, Bellamy’s arms wrapped around her waist.


	35. Summer Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> modern au, summer camp counselors, fluff

“Hey, you have a second?”

Clarke glanced up from her book to see Bellamy standing in the doorway of her cabin.

“What now, you need more help down at the boathouse?”

Bellamy smirked. “Shut up. That was a very particular situation and I needed someone with smaller fingers to get that knot untied.”

“Mhmmmm, sure. What is it this time? You need someone to braid your hair? It’s getting pretty long…”

“Shut up. It’s a surprise. Come on.”

Clarke pursed her lips and gave Bellamy a glance up and down. It was the last week of camp and all the long hours in the sun had further tanned his skin and brought out his freckles in all their glory. His eyes sparkled in the low light of the cabin, and his thin cotton shirt was stuck to his chest with sweat. He’d never looked better. Clarke Griffin didn’t like to think she had a type, but Bellamy Blake sure checked all her boxes.

He knew it. She knew it. And he had to know that she knew, by now. 

Clarke made up her mind. If he wasn’t going to make a move now, she would. They’d been dancing around their attraction to each other all summer, but their responsibility to the kids had constantly prevented them from getting time alone. Not today, though. Dinner wasn’t for hours, and she had an unusually long block of free time until then. It seemed like Bellamy did too. 

She set down her book. “Fine.” 

Bellamy grinned, and propped open the screen door with his foot as she breezed past him.

“Where are we going?” Clarke asked, squinting in the sunlight.

“Follow me.” 

He grabbed her hand, and Clarke bit back a smile. This was new. She liked it. 

“Bellamy, where—“

“Relax, princess. Try just following along for once.”

“Okay, I’ll try…” Clarke managed to keep pace with his strides as he lead her away from camp and down a rocky path into the woods. 

“You sure you know where you’re going?”

Bellamy snorted. “You know I had a better wilderness survival score than you did, right?”

“By two points,” Clarke rolled her eyes. “And that’s only because you have a height advantage—“

Bellamy chuckled and gave her hand a squeeze. “Yeah, yeah, I know. Come on.”

“You’re really not going to tell me where we’re going?” Clarke asked again, allowing him to steer her around a puddle and then away from the path they’d been following for nearly a mile.

Bellamy glanced back at her, eyes full of mischief. “We’re almost there. Five more minutes.”

Clarke huffed, but couldn’t deny this was the most fun she’d had all summer. It was definitely an improvement on confiscating contraband from Monty or convincing Jasper that the prank wars he’d started were in danger of seriously escalating. And Bellamy had spent most of his time breaking up fights and worrying about which camper his sister had a crush on that week. It was about time the two of them had a break.

To his credit, he was right about the timing. Five minutes later, he paused and glanced down at her. “You ready for this?”

“For what? I still have no idea where we’re going.”

Bellamy brushed a drop of sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. “We’re here.”

He stood completely still, eyes fixed on hers. The air hung heavy between them.

Clarke shifted her weight from one foot to the other impatiently. “This is it? You dragged me out to the middle of nowhere just to stare at me?”

Bellamy placed a finger briefly to her lips, his face surprisingly earnest. “Shhh. Listen.”

Clarke imagined the rough skin of his finger tracing a line along her mouth as he pulled away. His eyes searched hers. He was standing just close enough that she could feel the heat radiating off him. She was so distracted that she almost didn’t hear it. 

Then she did. A dull rippling crackle, a quiet roar, not mechanical, not something she recognized immediately. 

Clarke’s eyes widened in realization, and her head whipped towards the sound. 

It was her turn to grab his hand now as she crashed through the underbrush and pushed tree branches aside in search of the source. 

Finally, picking their way over mossy slate and fallen leaves, they found themselves virtually beneath it–a waterfall crashing into a clear pool. The sunlight sparkled off of it and coated everything around it in a shimmering mist. 

Clarke caught her breath and turned back to him, hand still in his. 

“How did you find this? It’s not on any of the maps they gave us..”

Bellamy rolled his eyes. “You and your maps. I was out hiking by myself one day and I stumbled across it. Pretty gorgeous, huh?”

“You shouldn’t have been out hiking alone, you know,” Clarke couldn’t help herself from saying as she continued to take in the beauty of their surroundings. 

“You’re right,” Bellamy nodded, pulling her closer and pushing a damp strand of hair out of her face. “That’s why I bought you this time.”

“That’s why?” Clarke asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Well, that, and…I thought you might like to go for a swim.”

Clarke grinned and ducked away down the stony path to the water. “Race you there!”

Bellamy’s laughter echoed as he followed her, pulling his shirt off and kicking off his shoes when he’d reached the bottom. 

Clarke was already stripped down to her sports bra and underwear, balling her socks up to keep them dry in her sneakers. Glancing back at him as she tightened the elastic on her ponytail, she wavered at the water’s edge.

Bellamy paused too, watching her.

“What are you waiting for?” she asked.

“Just…savoring the moment,” he replied, setting his bundle of clothing down slowly and then drawing himself back up. 

Clarke’s eyes widened as she realized what he was about to do, but that didn’t stop her from shrieking with laughter as he ran towards her, wrapped an arm around her waist, and pulled her into the water with him.

Her feet touched the mossy stones on the bottom of the pool briefly, then she shot upward, Bellamy too. His curls were flattened to his head, his arms still encircling her as they both treaded water to stay afloat, laughing all the while. 

“Good day for a swim, right?” he asked, as she pulled him closer to the bank.

She kissed him as soon as her feet touched the bottom again, and he reciprocated greedily, running his hands over her back.

“Perfect day for it…” Clarke breathed.

“So, about that time in the boathouse…”

“I was totally going to make out with you before Octavia interrupted us,” Clarke filled in matter of factly. 

“Good, me too.”

“We’ve only got a few more days left…” 

“I know.” Bellamy’s tone was almost sad. “I’m kicking myself for that.”

Clarke shook her head. “Don’t. We’ll just have to make them count.”

His eyes lit up in response, and she kissed him again. She couldn’t help it. 

There would be time for plans later. For now, she was Bellamy’s and he was hers. That was enough.


	36. Back Where We Started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon compliant through 505. Angst, obviously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Becho is a thing here and even though I'm ride or die Bellarke I dig it so please keep that in mind and maybe don't read if that's not your thing <3

Clarke paused in the entrance of her tent ( _their_ tent), using the time it took for her eyes to adjust to refocus her mind as well.

She felt a bit frantic already without Madi by her side, but reminded herself that she was safe with Harper in the rover. How good it felt to have some help, finally, after all these years. She knew Harper had seen the relief in her face when they hugged. She hoped that was all. But now…they needed to hurry.

“You need to leave,” Indra had said in a low voice, when Clarke had returned to her side to check her breathing, still in shock. “You’re not safe here, none of you are.”

Clarke nodded, worrying her lower lip as she took Indra’s pulse.

“None of you,” Indra repeated, glancing over to where Octavia was sitting, still clutching her wound and seething with rage.

Bellamy had tried to reason with her (how many times?), but she wouldn't hear him. She’d banished Echo again, and Bellamy with her. Clarke had tried to talk her down too, but there was no way out of this one. They were setting out on their own, before Octavia proscribed them a worse fate, and Clarke and Madi with them. She wasn't thinking clearly, or she would have demanded Clarke stay, but before long she was likely to change her mind.

“Clarke?”

Clarke turned, and saw Monty wavering in the doorway.

“You ready to go? We’re all getting a little anxious here…”

“Understatement of the year,” Clarke said dryly, pulling her pack over her shoulders and tightening the straps. “I’m ready.”

As she spoke, she glanced over to Bellamy’s cot and saw that he’d left his radio there.

Monty’s eyes followed hers. Clarke moved swiftly to pick it up, and handed it to him.

“I imagine we’ll need this.”

Monty nodded, a strained expression on his face.

“He didn't tell you, did he?”

“Tell me what?” Clarke asked, tone almost defiant as she faced him down.

“About Echo. He didn't tell you.”

“It didn't come up,” Clarke replied, hoping her voice didn't sound as hollow to Monty as it did to her. “We’ve been dealing with one crisis after another for days. And now—we need to get out of here, go find the others, and rescue my mom and Raven and Kane before what’s left of this world gets torn apart.”

Monty frowned. “We’ll figure it out.”

“Not if we’re just standing here, we won’t,” Clarke said brusquely, attempting to push past him.

“Hey, it’s going to be ok, Clarke,” Monty said, placing a hand gently on her shoulder.

Tears stung at her eyes despite her best efforts. Even after all the reunions of the past week, it was so strange to be touched like that again, so casually.

“You don't know that, Monty. We’re right back where we started six years ago, at war, but this time—“

This time their enemies were the ones with superior tech. This time the religious cult throwing a wrench in the works was led by Octavia. This time she had a child to protect. This time…this time was different.

“Let’s get out of here before our good luck runs out,” Clarke said, ducking through the flap of the tent.

Monty followed her in silence to the rover. Clarke’s eyes met Miller’s as they passed him, where he sat next to Indra, and the barely perceptible nod he gave her was enough to ensure her he’d do his best. That was all she could ask. She’d done what she could, now she had to protect Madi. Indra had seen the way Madi had run to her. She understood.

Bellamy was waiting outside the rover, in the shadows and out of Octavia’s view. Monty hopped in the back seat next to Echo. Clarke saw Harper in the front seat with Madi, and breathed a sigh of relief when she realized they were going to let her drive. She knew they way best, of course, but she could use the distraction. If Bellamy would just let her pass…

She tossed her pack through the window, smiling at Madi, and steeled herself as she met Bellamy’s eyes.

“Shall we?”

“Clarke…”

“We don't have time for this now, Bellamy.”

“Clarke, I'm sorry,” he said, his voice breaking. “I was naive to think this wouldn't put all of us in danger. Octavia—“

“We don’t have time for this,” she repeated, reaching for the door.

“I hoped she’d forgive her after all this time.”

Hope. That word from his lips stung, somehow.

“We don't need hope,” she said, opening the rover door. “We need a plan. We’ll think of one on the way. Come on.”

A muscle in his jaw jumped, but he nodded and hopped into the rover beside Echo. Clarke could see the nervousness in Echo’s eyes. She gave Echo a small smile in the rearview mirror, which seemed to relax her, though Clarke could feel the unrest writhing in her own chest.

She glanced over at Madi, who looked up at her with wide eyes.

“Where are we going?” she asked.

Clarke’s gaze flickered back to the rearview mirror, to Bellamy. His eyes were downcast and his brow furrowed. He was as downtrodden as she’d ever seen him, and her heart broke for the second time that day.

She had to focus.

“I don’t know. We’ll decide on the way.”

Wonkru’s camp was behind them and Diyoza’s army ahead. Clarke shifted the rover into gear, and thanked her lucky stars that Monty and Echo were already busy developing a strategy to extract their friends. She’d jump in before too long, but for now she just focused on what she could see of the road ahead.


	37. Better Left Unsaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon compliant through 505, continuation of the last ficlet. Becho is still a thing here, just fyi.

Murphy was the first one to break the silence over dinner. 

“So, Octavia still your favorite?” he asked, pushing some of his fruit onto Madi’s plate. 

“It’s not you, if that’s what you’re asking,” Madi deadpanned.

Murphy seemed genuinely delighted by her answer, his eyes alight with mock disbelief flickering across the fire to meet Clarke’s.

Clarke just shook her head and laughed. She’d given up trying to interfere with their conversations. The girl could hold her own against him, anyway.

“Alright, if it’s not Octavia anymore, who is it?”

Madi shrugged and flicked her braids over her shoulder. “Probably Emori. Or Echo.”

They all chuckled, and Echo patted Murphy’s head patronizingly. “You couldn't have really thought it was going to be you, Murphy.”

“John lost his grasp on reality sometime around year three in space,” Emori said, not without humor, and threw a fish bone into the fire. 

“Well, that’s not fair,” Murphy complained, slouching against Emori’s leg. “I thought we were all supposed to be one clan now, or whatever. You’re just prejudiced.”

Madi giggled, but Clarke saw Bellamy and Echo exchange a grave look at the allusion to his sister. 

They wasn't getting any easier, these moments of supposed peace. Tomorrow, the mission to extract her mom, Raven, and Kane would commence. As far as Clarke was concerned, tomorrow could not come soon enough. 

She rose from her seat near the fire and checked the weapon at her hip. “I’m going to relieve Harper. I’ll tell her you have a plate for her, Monty.”

Monty nodded at her, and she knew she wasn’t fooling him, but she hoped her detached demeanor was enough to convince the others.

Murphy was clearly on the verge of saying something awkward, but thankfully Echo distracted him with a question about cooking techniques, allowing Clarke to slip away in peace after reminding Madi of her bedtime.

She’d just sent Harper back to camp when she heard someone heading towards her from that direction.

It was Bellamy. 

She’d rather it had been McCreary. 

* * *

 

“Can we talk?”

She let the question linger there as long as she could.

“I’m supposed to be on watch,” she replied finally, eyes fixed anywhere but his face. 

“We’ve got the trip wires set up,” he coaxed. “You can take a minute.”

“Eyes sharp, weapons hot,” said Clarke in a savage tone, and instantly regretted it. 

Bellamy flushed, and laughed awkwardly. “I guess I’m not really used to being back on the ground yet. Things are…different.”

They certainly were. 

“If you want to rethink the plan, we really should include Echo and the others.”

He frowned. “No, that’s not it. Actually, it was Echo who wanted me to talk to you.”

That hurt.

“I don’t understand.”

“Are we alright? Things between us?”

 _Well, you didn't mention the fact you had a girlfriend while we were sharing a tent for a week, so thank god I never got up the courage to tell you I radioed you every day for six years, but other than that_ —

“Sure.”

Bellamy grimaced and ran a hand through his hair. Clarke stared into the night and tried to ignore the fact that she was still keyed into his every move. 

“Clarke, honestly…it doesn't seem like they are.”

“Why would I lie?” she asked pointedly, finally making eye contact. 

He shook his head and half turned away from her, distress lining his face. “I don’t know…I don’t know what to say. So many things, yet none of them good enough. I’m sorry.” 

Clarke immediately softened. “Stop. That’s not…I’m sorry.” She sighed. “You can tell Echo I’m fine, she doesn't need to worry.”

Bellamy nodded, but remained rooted there, staring out into the darkness alongside her. 

When he spoke again, his tone was low and laced with emotion. “She’s not the only one who’s worried, you know.”

Clarke’s chest seized with tension, and she clenched her fists so tight she was sure she’d draw blood. She’d prevent herself from saying anything else she regretted, no matter the cost. 

“Worrying isn't going to do anyone any good,” she said, forcing her voice to remain even. “Which is why you should go get some rest. It’s going to be a long day tomorrow.”

Bellamy swallowed, shoving his hands in his jacket pockets as he wavered by her side. 

“I’m fine, Bellamy. Really. I just need more time alone than I used to, alright?”

He nodded again, eyes still full of concern, and she was sure there were things unsaid on his part as well, things that might never be said now. 

“You’re alright?”

“I’m alright,” she lied. 

“I’m not going anywhere, you know. None of us are. We’ll get through this together.”

“I’m trying to believe that,” she said, and she was stunned at how much she wished it were true. She hadn't admitted how worried she’d been yet, not out loud, not even to herself. 

In that moment, she wanted nothing more than for him to wrap her up in his arms, and she hated herself for it. 

“I’ll be fine,” she said, trying to convince herself of it more than him. 

“If you ever need to talk—“

“I hear Murphy’s great at processing emotions these days,” Clarke quipped. 

Bellamy chuckled, and for one brief moment it felt like old times again. 

“Get some rest,” Clarke repeated, more gently this time. 

“I’ll relieve you in a few hours.”

And with that, she was alone again, a single sentence ringing in her ears over and over, though she didn't know why.

_You don't make it easy._


	38. Still the Same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missing scene from 505: Clarke and Bellamy walking together with Wonkru from Polis to the night-time rest stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon compliant through 505. Obligatory reminder that Becho is a thing here and I'm not interested in hearing about how much you hate it, thanks <3

The road ahead was long and treacherous, and the ruins they’d left behind made him wonder if they’d ever manage to rebuild what had been lost.

Clarke kept in step beside him, her steely gaze fixed on the horizon. He wondered, for the hundredth time, _how_.

Six years ago, she’d set out from the ruins of Polis with nothing but meager rations and her will to live. She’d had the rover, of course, and in retrospect that put his heart at ease. But she’d confessed (briefly, characteristic of all their conversations now) she’d had to leave it at one point and set out on foot, and the thought of her making her way alone and unprotected from the elements in such a desolate world made his heart ache for her.

He was so in awe of her, now more than ever. She bore scars he didn't recognize, and there was something immovable behind her eyes he didn't know what to call. Her trial by fire had laid bare her true self, her innate resolve, the pure strength and beauty of her soul. Of one thing he was sure: she was still the same Clarke he’d loved and lost, and at the same time she wasn’t, not at all.

He tried to stop stealing glances at her, but he just couldn’t. It had only been a few days, not nearly enough time to think he wouldn't just awake from this strange dream and find himself back on the ring, Echo asleep beside him.

But this was unlike the dreams that had tormented him there. The sun never set in those dreams without engulfing the entire world in flames, and now he was watching it slowly sink behind the sand in the distance, the light gently extinguished as the cool dark of night crept forward.

They’d have to make camp for the night soon. He glanced round him and realized just how unfamiliar he found his other companions. Even those he’d known well, like Miller, were changed. They were harder, more guarded, like they were holding onto some dark secret. If he had a choice, he’d rather not find out what. There was some unrest there that gnawed at him, that refused to let him feel at ease.

Then his eyes met Clarke’s and he instantly relaxed. Despite everything, they still understood each other, still trusted each other. He ached to talk with her at length about everything—about how she’d spent her days, what she’d learned and built, about Madi and about their life together— but he didn't know how to begin, or if they’d ever have the time. He prayed they would.

“Thirsty?”

Bellamy blinked and refocused. Clarke was holding her canteen out for him, the ghost of a smile playing at her lips.

“Thanks.”

His fingers brushed hers as he accepted it. By the time he’d taken a draught, she was scanning the horizon again, concern creasing her brow.

“You worried about sandstorms, or our miner friends?”

Clarke snorted. “Both. Aren't you?”

“You know I am,” he sighed, and then smiled as he pressed the canteen back into her hand. “At least Earth is just as exciting as I left it.”

Clarke ducked her head, but he could see her smiling fully now, and it made the hope bloom in his chest, if for just a moment. That, if nothing else, was exactly as he remembered.


	39. Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon, angst, Becho mention. 506 compliant depending on your read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw some spec that Echo ended things with Bellamy offscreen and then I got a prompt about Bellarke reminiscing on the good old days so of course I had to make it angsty af.

Echo squeezed his hand once more and was gone. Bellamy blinked back his tears, and the realization she was right finally began to set in.

They’d argued (gently), and fucked (less gentle), and cried, and she’d ended it almost before he knew what she was saying. They were on different journeys now, the two of them, and he was lying to himself if he thought they’d have made it much farther together. 

She’s put him first, so he wouldn’t have to. 

His thoughts could turn to Octavia now. His little sister, now vanished and replaced by a dead eyed tyrant crowned with blood.

If he’d known six years ago what he knew now, what happiness would he have managed to find on the ring?

He closed his eyes and he could still hear the joy in his sister’s laugh the first time they’d set foot on the ground, still see the wonder in her face the first time she’d crossed the threshold of her cell, still feel the grip of her tiny hand curling round his finger the first time he’d held her in his arms.

How had she come to this? Where could he go from here?

Bellamy looked up.

His eyes met Clarke’s, and he froze. 

—

Clarke glanced away.

She didn’t have a minute to waste, and yet every time she saw them together she was incapable of breathing, of moving, of thinking about anything else. How the fuck was that fair?

Whatever had happened between Bellamy and anyone else shouldn’t matter. She wasn’t his, he wasn’t hers. Whatever they had been to each other hadn’t survived Praimfaya.

She saw flashes in her mind: the makeshift shelters of the dropship camp, the gates of Arkadia, the florescent lit halls of Mt Weather, the beach by the sea….then, pushing back on her conscious thoughts, the memory of Bellamy’s hand in hers, his arms round her, his face buried in her hair–gone, all of it. Dust and ash and darkness.

She gripped Madi’s shoulders (real, solid) and moved toward him. It would hurt less the more distance she put between them. It had to. 

As long as he was alive (she prayed for that, she prayed), nothing could hurt more than this.


	40. Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst, Modern au, exes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame Meredith.

The panic that seized his chest relaxed a little when he spied her blonde hair from the hallway, and as soon as he saw her awake and alert he could breathe again.

Clarke gauged the worry in his face instantly and reached for him as if by instinct. He took a seat next to her bed and gripped the hand she offered him.

“I’m ok, Bell. I’m ok.”

“Clarke….holy shit.”

His voice was trembling. He ran a hand over his face before he could continue. All the nervous energy in his body was concentrated in his left leg, which tapped incessantly.

“You really fucking scared me.”

“I didn’t get in a car accident on purpose, you know.”

He wanted to laugh, to appreciate how well she was handling this near death experience, but he couldn’t.

“I’m ok,” she repeated.

“Yeah?”

He bit his lip and his eyes skirted from the cast on her leg to the bandage on her forehead and the bruise darkening her cheek.

“Yeah.” Clarke pressed his hand. “They just gave me some painkillers. I should warn you, I’m about to get really loopy.”

“You in a lot of pain?”

“I dunno,” Clarke grimaced, “on a scale of 1 to watching you make out with someone else I’m at about a 6, I guess.”

Bellamy froze, lips parted, eyes fixed on her face.

“Whoops…bad joke…” Clarke mumbled, squeezing her eyes shut and laying back against her pillows.

Bellamy ran his thumb over the back of her hand, still unable to speak.

“I think the meds kicked in faster than they told me they would,” Clarke said, eyes still closed.

“You know we broke up two years ago, right?”

“I’m a little high, I don’t have amnesia.”

Bellamy snorted.

“It wasn't really a joke, anyway,” Clarke added, now glassy eyed and pale against her pillow.

“I’m sorry, Clarke,” he murmured, “Sorry for fucking things up between us, sorry you had to see me mess around with someone else, sorry you’re laying here right now—“

“It’s not your fault.”

“I know—“

“No, I mean, none of it’s your fault.”

Bellamy stared.

“I should have told you how much you meant to me back then. I didn’t. I let you go. That’s on me.”

Her hair was plastered to her forehead the way it used to be every morning in summer. He reached out to sweep it back, he couldn't help himself.

Tears sprang to her eyes.

“Clarke—“

“I’m really sorry.”

“You didn’t do anything wrong,” he soothed.

“Yeah, I know,” she sniffled, shaking her head. “But right now it just feels like I’m dying without you, and I have no right to feel that way. I fucking hate it.”

Angry tears spilled down her cheeks. He brushed them aside as gently as he could.

“Shhh, hey…it’s ok. I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.”

She smiled, and shook her head. “I’m being stupid. Ignore me.”

“I wish I could make you feel better.”

He marked the change in her from self deprecating to wistful.

“Come on, Clarke. What do you want? I can text Raven to bring us some ice cream, or some movies, or—“

“Kiss me.”

“What?”

His surprise was genuine, deepening when he recognized her sincerity.

“That would make me feel better. If you would kiss me.”

Bellamy cocked his head, almost smiling now.

“I’m not that high, Jesus. Just kiss me. You offered, I’m asking—“

He surged forward and pressed his lips to hers. It was an awkward kiss, the railing on her bed pressing into his abdomen, but so soft and sweet and _fuck_ , exactly what she didn't need.

He’d spent the past two years trying to bury his feelings for her, and now—

He pulled back, catching his breath.

Just like that, they were tangled up in each other again.

Clarke’s eyes were wide, her mouth hung open still. He saw the rise and fall of her chest speed up and then slow down.

“Goddamit, Bellamy.”

The corner of his mouth twitched up.

“You asked—“

“I know I did, but…fuck.”

She turned away, and the tears were back, and he felt like crying too.

“That was a mistake,” she whispered.

He didn't argue, just reached for her hand again. She let him.

“I told you,” he whispered, “I’m not going anywhere.”

For now, he hoped that would be enough.


	41. After Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> canonverse, s5 finale wish fulfillment, first kiss

The war was over and what was left of the armies had retreated. Eden was quiet, finally, for the first time since he’d arrived back on the ground. It was by no means pristine, but peaceful. They had a chance to rebuild what had been lost. They had a home.

Everyone was gathered outside the church where Monty and Harper were distributing rations. Clarke stood a little to the side, watching Madi play with the other children, smiling and tearful. He understood.

His eyes were drawn to her, like always, and suddenly it felt as if the weight he’d been carrying his entire life had evaporated. Finally, after all this time, there was really and truly nothing stopping them.

When she glanced up, she caught his gaze and held it there. 

He didn't wait any longer, he couldn’t. With three long strides he closed the distance between them and caught her in his arms.

Her eyes were still locked on his, her hands trembling on his chest. She knew, of course. 

The tears spilled over onto her cheeks, but her smile reassured him. He could have looked at her this way forever, marveling still at how solid she was to his touch, the way her blue eyes shone, how perfectly beauty and strength mingled in her expression.

He moved his hand up her back, pulling her closer, and everything else faded away. In this moment, it was as if no one else on earth existed, only the two of them. 

He paused, then kissed her. 

It was gentle and desperate all at once. He drank her in, the taste and the smell of her so familiar and yet so foreign. He’d dreamed of this moment a lifetime ago, then it had haunted his nightmares of what could never be, and now—

Clarke gasped, and he pulled back, horrified that he might have hurt her.

“Don’t you dare stop now,” she breathed, and surged forward to meet him.


	42. Time or Duct Tape Will Fix Anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> modern au, mom!clarke, friends to lovers

Bellamy sighed heavily, ran a hand through his hair, and knelt down to try and conquer this damn project one last time.

When Octavia had roped him into helping with her kid’s school play, he hadn’t thought much of it, just rolled his eyes and promised to show up on the appointed day. He’d walked into the elementary school auditorium that morning to find out he’d been given the duty of building all the sets, despite having next to no experience with power tools (or even a humble screwdriver).

“I’m an academic,” he murmured to himself as he switched out yet another drill bit, “I never said I was good at this shit.”

“Wow, what did that piece of wood ever do to you?” a cool voice from behind him asked.

Bellamy was smirking before he’d turned round. He’d recognize Clarke Griffin’s voice anywhere.

“It’s not my fault, I was roped into it.”

Clarke’s blue eyes were sparkling. “By Octavia, I imagine?”

Bellamy’s nephew was two years behind Clarke’s daughter Madi, so this was the last time that they’d be in the same school for a few years. This realization had not escaped Bellamy, though he’d never admit that it was his primary motivation for letting Octavia sign him up for things.

He’d known Clarke forever. They’d been close since freshman year of college, and people had always wondered whether they’d get together. Bellamy had wondered himself. The timing had just never been right. She’d gone out with Finn, and he'd dated Gina, then she’d moved in with Lexa, and he’d been with Echo for a while. By the time they were both finally single at the same time, Clarke was getting ready to adopt a kid and Bellamy was focused on getting his PhD and giving Clarke her space. But Clarke’s daughter was 10 now, and she’d remained in Bellamy’s life through everything. The same spark was still there between them…so Bellamy hadn't given up hope just yet.

Clarke was crouching down next to him, her knees poking through the torn patches in her jeans.

“You’ve totally stripped the screws, what in the hell are you doing?”

Bellamy laughed. “It’s nice to see you too.”

“You’re not completely hopeless,” Clarke bumped his shoulder with hers. “You just need a brief tutorial. Walk me through what you’re trying to do here.”

“Well, it’s supposed to be a storefront, so I attached these two beams at the side with those screws—“

“You did what? That was on purpose?”

“Yeah, they’re a little crooked...”

Clarke picked up a screwdriver that he’d abandoned and began to undo the damage he’d done. Her movements were swift and delicate as she flicked her wrist, easing the bad screws out of place.

“How’d you get so good at this?”

“I used to volunteer for Habitat for Humanity in high school. Had to rack up those scholarship offers. I got…kinda in to it. It was a nice distraction from all the shit I had going on at home back then.”

Bellamy suddenly had a vision of a younger Clarke, wearing overalls and a hard hat directing people around a work side in that very Clarke way of hers. He ducked his head, grinning.

“Yeah, I never learned any of that shit I guess. When stuff broke around the apartment growing up, we just duct taped it until that didn't cut it anymore.”

Clarke smiled gently. She knew he and Octavia had grown up a very different home environment than she had.

“I don’t think duct tape’s gonna cut it for Ms Sydney.”

Clarke glanced over at the school principal, who was standing with her arms crossed, glaring at them from across the auditorium.

“I don’t think she’s very happy with your work so far…”

Bellamy caught her eye and they both suppressed their laughter.

“She shouldn't have assumed that I knew how to do this shit just because I have a dick!”

Clarke chuckled and picked up a hammer and nail. “We’re really subverting gender roles today. Well done us.”

Bellamy steadied the board she was working on. “How’s Madi doing? Ready to graduate?”

“She’s a little nervous for middle school, but she’s gonna do great.”

“She’s an amazing kid.”

Clarke smiled. “She really is. There. We did it.”

She stood up and surveyed her work. Bellamy followed.

“Thanks, Clarke. Want to help me with the next one?”

“I can’t abandon you like this, you’re helpless.”

“Easy, my ego.”

“You’re great at many things, Bellamy Blake, but building sets for a children’s play is not one of them. Who knew?”

“I did. What do I owe you for your services today?”

“Hmmmm, I guess we could do an exchange of labor…”

“But….you’re good at _everything_ , Clarke!” he joked.

“No she’s not,” a voice interrupted them.

Bellamy glanced up to see Madi glowering over them.

“Aw, c’mon Mads…she’s a pretty good mom, yeah?”

“Yes,” Madi agreed cautiously, uncrossing her arms. “But all she can cook is chicken and broccoli. And sometimes she burns the broccoli.”

“Sometimes I burn the chicken too,” Clarke whispered.

Bellamy laughed. “All Clarke ever made in college was boxed Mac’n’cheese, so this is a step up from what I remember.”

“Boxed mac’n’cheese would be so much better!” Madi groaned, taking a seat next to them.

“It’s not healthy, kiddo,” Clarke sighed.

“I know, Mom."

“How about--" Bellamy paused to glance at Clarke.

Clarke nodded.

“How about I come over some night this week? I can teach your mom how to make something new for dinner. How’s that sound?”

Madi’s face lit up and she nodded eagerly.

“It’s a deal.” Bellamy offered Madi his hand, and she shook it before running off to join a group of her friends.

“That’s ok with you, right?”

“Don’t be an idiot, Bell. You’re always welcome.”

As his eyes met hers, he felt something shift between them. Maybe the timing was finally on their side.

“Now, let’s get back to business.” Clarke bit her lip and handed him the power drill, her fingers lingering on his. “You ready for this?”

He grinned. “Ready.”


	43. What Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS FOR THE S5 FINALE!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> canon, set just after the ending of 513, Bellamy and Clarke reminisce about Monty and Harper.

“So…” Bellamy sunk down into the captain’s chair and ran a hand through his hair. “What now?”

Clarke glanced over her shoulder, mesmerized by this strange and beautiful new planet.

“I don’t know…”

She turned her attention to Jordan, whose eyes darted between the two of them, unable to tamp down his excitement. A slow smile spread over her face, though her eyes again filled with tears. He was just…so like them. Harper’s smile, Monty’s eyes. “Smart like his father, kind like his mother…”

Bellamy caught her eye, and she knew his thoughts matched her own. Somehow, hovering over this mystery globe a century later, she felt even more in sync with him than she had in their time on earth.

“Well, we need to start waking the others, eventually,” Bellamy said, steadying his voice.

“Dad said after the three of us talked, you two would know who to wake next.”

Clarke nodded. “We need to leave most of them asleep until we have a plan, but we’ll need Raven and a few of the others to come up with one.”

Jordan nodded back, but as he looked at the cryo readings on the control panel he was worrying his lip.

Clarke glanced at Bellamy.

“Everything alright, Jordan?”

“Yeah, it’s just…” He turned back, brow furrowed heavily (exactly the way Monty’s had). “I heard them tell so many stories about you all, and their time on the ring, but I was hoping…you could tell me a few of your memories of them? When they were young, on earth?”

Bellamy grinned and gestured to the seat across from him. Jordan sat down eagerly, and Clarke took a seat beside Bellamy.

“Yeah,” he smiled at Clarke. “I think we’ve got a few stories…”

“Where do we start?” Clarke sighed.

“The dropship.”

“As soon as we landed, your dad and your uncle Jasper started exploring and having the time of their lives. They were so young, so fearless, so full of wonder…”

“And your mom,” Bellamy cut in, “she was a badass, Jordan. She may never have let on, because she had this incredible soft, sweet side to her too, but she was so brave. Great shot, too. Right from the get go, I knew she was someone we could rely on.“

“Your dad, too—he saved us so many times, Jordan. We wouldn't have made it out of any of the wars we fought without him on our side. He was brilliant, loyal, so funny…”

“Made great moonshine, too.”

Jordan laughed. “He said some crazy things happened in the good old days because of that moonshine.”

Clarke bit her lip and glanced back at Bellamy. He was still grinning. Those days at the dropship camp seemed closer than they had in a long time.

“Yeah,” Bellamy agreed. “Some crazy things…”  
“They were happy?” Clarke cut in, fighting the quiver in her voice. “Your last memories of them, I mean. They seemed happy?”

“They were. I know it wasn't the life they planned, but they loved it. Even the hard parts.” Jordan’s voice was breaking now, too. “I wonder what Dad’s algae farm looks like right now…”

He glanced down at his hands, but couldn't hide the tear that ran down his cheek.

“Hey,” Bellamy leaned forward in his seat. “Your parents are so proud of you, Jordan. I’m sure they told you that, but…I spent six years with them in space…six _long_ years—“

Jordan laughed, wiping his face.

“And I know they’d be so happy for you, so excited for how you’re going to leave your mark on this new world. They were the best people I knew, and I’m going to miss them like hell, but with you at our side, it won’t hurt so much. I’m really glad to meet you.”

“My dad did always say you gave the best speeches.”

Bellamy glanced over at Clarke. “I think I’m a little rusty, but I’m trying.”

Clarke let out a ragged breath. She had no words, just reached over and gave him her hand. He squeezed it.

Something akin to curiosity flickered in Jordan’s face, but he suppressed it.

“So,” Clarke said, after a beat. “Are we ready to start waking the others?”

Jordan nodded enthusiastically, and moved back to the control panel. “I’m going to start with Raven. Wow, I can’t wait to meet her…”

Clarke found herself staring out the window again, eyes fixed on the unknown. This was Harper’s hope, this was Monty’s legacy. Her heart was broken, but full.

“You ready for this?” Bellamy murmured, nudging her gently.

She turned back, and she could see the beauty of their new home mirrored in his dark eyes. She smiled.

“Yeah. I’m ready.”


	44. Whose Bed Is It Anyway?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern au, prompt from frecklessbellamy: "Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?"

As far as academic conferences went this one had been extremely grueling, though not without its merits. It wasn't exactly why Bellamy had gone into education, but if Kane wanted his favorite teachers to attend endless lectures on integrating technology into the classroom and the powers of student driven learning, he’d go along with it.

By the last panel Friday afternoon, Bellamy was just looking forward to taking a shower and collapsing in his own bed. He thought of little else from the time he boarded his flight, and when the airport shuttle finally pulled up outside his house he was so fixated that he didn't notice the strange set of keys on the entryway table.

He dropped his bags in the living room and immediately headed for the shower. The hot steam cleansed his soul of the inane conversations he’d been forced to overhear on the plane ride home when his iPod had died. The apartment had been dark and still when he arrived, which meant Murphy was probably spending the night at Emori’s. Nothing out of the ordinary there.

Wrapping a towel around his waist and gathering his belongings from the living area, Bellamy dropped his bag inside the door of his room and turned on the light. Sleep could not come too soon. 

The second the lights flicked on, he realized he wasn't alone. The bed was unmade, like he’d left it. What he hadn't been expecting was for it to be occupied.

Tousled blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and sheets grabbed in panic to her chest…he was face to face with an apparently naked Clarke Griffin.

“What the hell are you doing here?”

“What am _I_ doing here? I live here, this is my bedroom…what are you doing here?”

Clarke flushed and clutched the sheets until her knuckles went white. “I…Murphy said you wouldn't be back until Saturday night.”

“Do you always sleep in my bed when I go out of town, or just on special occasions?”

“I don’t…my place is being fumigated this weekend, and since you were going to be out of town _I thought_ , Murphy said I could crash here until you got back. I was going to leave tomorrow morning, you'd never even know I was here.”

“That’s creepy.”

“I just mean,” Clarke rolled her eyes, “it wouldn't have been an imposition.”

“Mhmmm. Well I guess that explains why you’re in my bed, though it doesn't explain why you’re naked…”

“You’re one to talk!” Clarke shot back, giving his entire body a sweeping look. “That towel is…not doing a whole lot. And I’m not naked,” she pulled down the sheets to reveal the strap of a worn tank top.

Bellamy chuckled and adjusted his towel slightly. “Ok. Fine. Neither of us are technically naked.”

He took a seat at his desk without exposing himself, not an easy accomplishment, and noted with pleasure that Clarke was fighting to keep her gaze at a respectable height.

“So what are we going to do now?”

“I’ll go crash with Raven at Shaw’s, I guess…”

“Don’t be stupid.”

“Well, we’re not going to share your twin bed, Bellamy. Seriously, what grown ass man sleeps in a bed this small? What do you do with overnight guests?”

“My ‘overnight guests’ aren't usually as demanding as you, Clarke.”

Clarke rolled her eyes again. “Yeah, ok. Seriously, you need a real bed. This is barely big enough for one person.”

“It’s big enough for you. I’ll crash on the couch.”

“Now you’re being stupid. I can go sleep in Murphy’s room, I guess.”

“Murphy hasn't washed his sheets in at least three months. Why do you think he’s always at Emori’s?”

Clarke wrinkled her nose. “Gross.”

“I’ll sleep on the couch,” Bellamy said magnanimously, standing up and moving to his dresser. He rifled around for some comfortable clothes, feeling Clarke’s eyes on his back. He turned around. “You’re not going to fight me on that? You could at least pretend.”

Clarke shrugged. “I mean, I’m already here…”

He snorted. “Yeah, can’t argue with that.”

“You really don’t mind?”

“I mind a little.”

Clarke considered. “I guess I can live with that.”

Bellamy laughed and grabbed his phone charger out of his bag. “Have a good night, Clarke.”

Clarke smirked. “I will.”

—

Bellamy woke the next morning to the smell of strong coffee. Clarke was standing over the stove, holding a spatula.

“I didn't know you could cook.”

Clarke turned, grinning. “I can’t. But I can toast bread and scramble eggs with moderate competency. Hungry?”

Bellamy sat up and stretched. “Starving.”

“Good. Breakfast’s almost ready. You still take your coffee black?”

“Mhmmm. Thanks.”

“So what I still don't understand,” Clarke said over a bite of toast, “is why you arrived home a full day early.”

“I didn’t. Murphy got the days wrong, I guess.”

“Yeah, I guess…”

“You sound suspicious.”

“Of Murphy? Absolutely.”

“What possible ulterior motives could he have?”

“Just general fuckery,” Clarke shrugged. “Anyway, I’ll be out of your hair soon. I just got a text from our landlord, we can move back in this afternoon.”

“It’s nine a.m. What are you going to do until then?”

“I dunno. Murder Murphy, maybe.”

“He’s not worth it." Bellamy's eyes darted from Clarke's face to his plate and back, trying to deny the sudden nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach. "If you’re free, I could use help with something.”

Clarke narrowed her eyes. “Help with what?”

“I was thinking about buying a new bed. You know, now that you’ve ruined mine with your Clarkeness.”

“Moron. Most people would consider themselves lucky to find me naked in their beds.”

“You weren’t naked, remember?”

“Not that time.”

Bellamy almost choked on his coffee and Clarke dramatically patted him on the back.

“There, there. Are you really going to buy a new bed?”

“Yeah, I mean…you weren't wrong. I’m twenty-five. It might be time.”

“It’s definitely time. Come on, if we hurry we can still make the best garage sales. You never know what kind of deals you’ll find. ”

“Ok, but we’re definitely buying a new mattress.”

“Obviously.” Clarke gathered her hair up into a ponytail, and headed back to his bedroom. “Frame first, then mattress.”

She emerged a moment later wearing jeans and an oversized tee. 

“Is that my shirt?”

“Yeah, I figure if I ruin this you’ll let me take you clothes shopping too. Your wardrobe needs serious help, Bellamy.”

“I’m not made of money! And my wardrobe is fine.”

“You own the same two shirts in four colors. That’s it.”

“Whatever. I know what I like.”

“You like boring things.”

“Maybe. I also, for some reason, like annoying blondes who have way too many opinions on my personal life.”

Clarke paused by the front door. "Like...as friends?"

Bellamy hesitated too, biting his lip. “Not exactly. Wasn’t that obvious?”

She turned back slowly, a funny expression on her face. “I mean, I wasn’t sure…”

“Well, now you know…” He shoved his hands into his pockets and fixed his eyes on the floor. “If you don't want to go shopping that’s fine, I can forage out on my own. Might be better, since I know you’ll be obnoxious about what styles and sizes are acceptable—“

Suddenly Clarke was right in front of him, and she was resting her hands on his chest, and then—

He was kissing her, and she was kissing him back, and they were leaving a trail of clothes on their way to his bedroom.

Clarke very thoughtfully refrained from critiquing his mattress until they’d finished fucking, and she was laying back in the crook of his arm while he played with her hair.

“We could get really good at this if you had a better set up here, I’m just saying.”

Bellamy snorted. “I think we did just fine.”

Clarke propped herself up on her elbow. “Fine, yes. Excellent even. I’m talking really mind blowing, acrobatic sex—”

“We had to be pretty acrobatic at one point…”

But the covers had fallen away from Clarke’s breasts and Bellamy found himself slightly too distracted to carry on a verbal conversation. 

“Well,” she continued, after round two. “We missed most of the good yard sales. I say we try again next Saturday. We can find you a good deal, we just have to start looking early enough.”

“Ok.” Bellamy ran his thumb over her cheek. “Next Saturday morning. It’s a date.”

“We’re going to have sex at my place in the meantime. My entire left side is cramping. This bed is tiny, how do you live like this? How do you get laid like this?”

“It’s a daily struggle.”

“Yeah. Daily. Sure.”

“In my defense, we just had sex twice.”

“I remember. You still think I’m annoying?”

“Yeah, but I’m not gonna hold it against you. You still think I’m a moron?”

“Mmmm…I may have to reconsider.”

“Keep me posted on your decision.” Bellamy pressed a kiss to her cheek.

Somehow, despite the lack of room and lumpy mattress, Clarke managed to drift off to sleep a few minutes after Bellamy did. Murphy found them there when he arrived home that afternoon. If he did take a photo, it was only to prove to Raven that he'd won the bet. 


	45. First Time For Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> modern au, morning after fic

It took Clarke a moment to remember where she was and what had transpired the night before. She had woken suddenly, startled from one dream into what seemed like another. She was lying naked in bed (not her own), the sunlight just beginning to peek in through the blinds, and Bellamy’s arm wrapped round her waist. She laced her fingers through his and looked up at him.

“Hey.” His voice was soft and rough at once.

“Hey.” She knew her hair was a mess and her face wrinkled from the pillowcase but she didn't care.

Bellamy bit his lip, gazing at her for a long moment before replying, “You snore, you know that?”

“I do not!”

“Seriously, no one’s ever told you that you snore before?”

“No, because I don’t!”

“Sorry,” Bellamy smirked, pushing her hair back from her forehead gently, “but you definitely do.”

“Whatever, Blake.” Clarke sat up, adjusting the pillows behind her, and curled back into him.

“So, last night…”

“Was fun.”

“We should do it again sometime.”

Clarke grinned. “Yeah, we should.”

“You hungry?” Bellamy was staring straight ahead, tracing circles on her shoulder with his left hand.

“Not yet,” Clarke said. She was content to rest a while longer. “Besides, we need to talk.”

Bellamy stiffened slightly, clearly nervous.

“No, I don’t mean…I just think, we should figure out exactly what happened, here.” She gestured between them.

“Well, you stayed over after movie night, and one thing lead to another…”

“We fucked in your kitchen, Bellamy,” Clarke said bluntly. “And then again in the shower. That sort of changes things between us.”

“I mean…it doesn't have to, not unless you want it to.”

Clarke stared up at him skeptically. “You really think we can have sex and carry on as usual? You think no one will notice?”

Bellamy shrugged. “Half our friends think we’re already doing it.”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Fine. Not the best argument. I just mean…well, we’re still friends, obviously, but…”

“Ok. Well, I want to be more than that, Clarke.”

Clarke flushed. “Ok. Good. Me too.”

“Yeah?”

Her eyes met his and she felt her heart leap in her chest. She nodded. “Yeah.”

He smiled wider than she’d ever seen, and pulled her a little closer. They stayed that way for a while, Bellamy running a hand through her hair and Clarke listening to the rhythm of his heartbeat. 

It was her growling stomach that betrayed her. Bellamy poked her midriff, teasing. 

“Not hungry, huh?”

“Well, maybe a little…”

“Come on, let’s go downstairs to the diner. I need coffee.”

“And waffles.”

“And pancakes!”

“You get pancakes, I’ll get waffles, problem solved.”

Bellamy pressed a kiss to her forehead before releasing her. “Always so level headed. Unless we’re playing cards.”

Clarke laughed. “Shut up.” She paused in front of the tiny mirror above his dresser, well knowing that she was giving him full view of her naked ass. “Yikes, I need to shower.”

“Wow, the subtlety….you’re good, Griffin. Fine, let’s go shower.”

“Idiot. Look at my hair! Unless you have dry shampoo...”

But Bellamy was behind her now, equally naked, kissing her neck and ear and clavicle. 

“Fuck,” Clarke breathed, “I guess we could conserve water…“

“So environmentally conscious, that’s why I love you.”

Clarke turned abruptly, in time to see the slight panic in his eyes. 

“I just mean…no, fuck it. I love you, Clarke. I was joking, but I do. I don’t know why I’d bother trying to lie. It hasn't done me much good.”

Clarke paused, her hands fidgeting with the knobs of the dresser drawers behind her. 

His pupils were a little blown out, his hair unruly, but he was definitely telling the truth. Bellamy Blake loved her. 

“You don’t have to say anything, Clarke. Really. I just…I can’t pretend that’s not how I feel. I know this is a lot, all at once—“

She cut him off with a kiss, long and deep. She hoped it could say what she couldn’t. Not yet.

When she pulled back, he was smiling again, at ease. 

“Ok, that’s a good answer.”

Clarke smirked. “You can live with that, for now?”

He kissed her. “Absolutely. How about that shower?”

Clarke grabbed his hand and pulled her after him. “Hurry up. I’m starving.”


	46. Secrets, Secrets Are No Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> modern au, secret relationship, teacher bellarke

“Hey, Mr. Blake!” Fox accepted a cup of punch from her history teacher. “The room looks great, doesn’t it?”

Bellamy glanced up at the bright metallic streamers which covered every inch of the gym ceiling. There was an actual DJ playing music he vaguely recognized, a tower of cupcakes frosted in the school’s colors, and every student was wearing a more expensive outfit than Bellamy had owned his entire adult life. It was definitely more extravagant a party than he’d been used to in high school. 

“Yeah, Fox, it’s something else.”

“Mhmmm. Hey, I think Ms. Griffin could use some help over there.” 

Bellamy followed Fox’s gaze across the dance floor to where Clarke, arms crossed, was staring down a high schooler at least a foot taller than her. It wasn't an uncommon sight. 

He chuckled. “I think Ms. Griffin’s just fine, but I should probably go make sure that Riley is, too.”

Leaving the beverage station in the capable hands of Coach Pike, he slipped his hands into his pockets and made his way to Clarke. 

“I don’t care how much money your parents have donated to the school, Riley, you can’t just expect to break rules with no consequences.”

“Everything alright over here?” 

Clarke glanced over at Bellamy, and he would have sworn that behind her obvious annoyance she was happy to see him. 

“Riley here is convinced that I’m not going to confiscate his flask.”

Bellamy raised his eyebrows. “Flask, Riley? Very disappointing. I’m sure Principal Jaha would be quite crestfallen to learn that one of our best student athletes brought alcohol to a school event.”

“I should really send you home, Riley, but it’s homecoming and I don't want to make a scene. You try anything else, though, and I will, you understand?”

Riley frowned but nodded his assent. Handing the flask over to Clarke, he slouched back across the dance floor to rejoin his friends. 

“So,” Clarke asked, slipping the flask into her purse, “Jasper sent you over again?” 

“Nope, Fox this time.”

Clarke smirked. “Monty was trying to convince me that I needed a cup of punch earlier. I know they’re all in on it together, they really couldn’t be any less subtle.”

“Mhmmm. Next they’ll be trying to convince Jaha to make Art and History into a joint double period.”

“Probably. How long do you think we should let it go on?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Bellamy mused, running a hand through his curls. “They’re smart kids, they just need to find a different creative outlet.”

“It would certainly be easier if they just knew the truth. All this manipulation has got to be exhausting on their parts. I’m sure they’ll figure it out soon. We’ve been dating for months now, but we’re only weeks into the school year, so I guess they might need a little more time to figure it out.”

“They might not. We’re pretty good about avoiding being seen when we’re off the clock.”

“But we’re together pretty constantly here…I mean, we eat lunch three times a week, you carry boxes around for me, we’re always joking around together—“

“Yeah, but that’s just because I have a crush on you.”

Clarke laughed. “Fair enough. Well, for what it’s worth,” she took advantage of the low light and squeezed his hand briefly, “I kind of have a crush on you, too.”

Bellamy fought every instinct to kiss her, and admirably his willpower won out over his affection. 

“You’re really flirting with danger here, Clarke.”

“I’m flirting with you. I’ve got to go dump this flask, and we should split up for the rest of the night anyway, but how does my place sound tonight?”

“Fine, but if you’re really going to dump that you owe me a drink later.”

Clarke grinned. “I might need more than one. See you around eleven?”

“It’s a date.”

Clarke sidled off in the direction of the bathrooms, and Bellamy turned his attention back to the throng of students on the dance floor. Jasper caught his eye from the cupcake table and winked. Bellamy just shook his head, but couldn't help laughing. 

“What’s going on over there?” Monty asked, nudging Jasper.

“Same old same old. Clarke’s flirting with Bellamy, Bellamy’s flirting with Clarke, and they both think we still don’t know. I think they were even holding hands for a minute there, but I didn't have a good enough view.”

“Good. I had Halloween in the pool, I’m still pretty sure they’ll be trying to keep it a secret until then.”

“You always have all the luck. I sure hope it’s not much longer than that.”

Monty shrugged and shoved a handful of popcorn into his mouth. “It’s basic physics, really. They’ll slip up, sooner or later.”

And they did. Monty and Jasper ran into Bellamy and Clarke holding hands the end of the last day before Thanksgiving break, when all the halls were supposed to be empty of students. Fox may have won the bet, technically, but it was nothing compared to the sheer satisfaction of finally being able to tease their favorite teachers in public. They could all partake in that.


End file.
